Us After This
by S3r3nity
Summary: Kaoru is a student in High School. She had an accident with the most popular guy in school. Life for Kaoru drastically changes after meeting him. As feelings begin to emerge, jealousy rises, a triangle comes, and unbearable sacrifices are made. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

            Okay…this is my first fan fic and it won't be my last. I hope you all will like it and enjoy it. Don't worry so much for the plot because I've already got it all planned out and I do intend to finish. I'll try to update it frequently, I won't guarantee you but I will try. So enough about me and on with the story…btw…this is a **long **K/K fic for those of you who hasn't know about this yet…and NOW it's the story…

~…~  = Thoughts

"…" = Speaking 

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The light from the sun shone down into and through the window. The alarm clock rings and an arm reach out to push the button off. A pair of blue eyes began to stare at the clock to see what time it is. All of the sudden a loud scream emerged throughout the whole house.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for school! And today is the first day…okay, less talking and more moving…awww man, no time for a shower…oh well…"

She runs to the bathroom and begins to brush her teeth.

~ Why didn't Misao or Megumi wake me up this morning? Oh yeah…I forgot they had to meet up with their boyfriends…*sighs* ~ 

Kaoru ran to her closet and grabbed an outfit to dress. She takes a last glance at the mirror before running downstairs to eat. She grabs a toast, hurriedly gulps down a glass of orange juice, grabs her shoes, and runs out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~ I'm Kaoru Kamiya and I'm a sophomore at Serenity High School. My parents died while doing their job when I was a few months old. Luckily one of the victims my parents saved adopted me and has raised me till now. That woman was Tae, I'm really grateful for what she has done. Also Tae adopted two other girls when their parents died. Their names are Megumi and Misao. The three of us have become really close, like a family. Tae provides money, security, and shelter for us, since she has her own family to raise. So basically we live by ourselves in a 7 room, 4 bathrooms, a huge living room, and kitchen house. Yeah, it's really big…the best thing is that in the back yard we have our own private beach! Oh wow…school is just up ahead…with 5 minutes to spare I might as well get some coffee. ~

Kaoru walks into Starbucks and orders a small coffee. While she waited for her name to be called her eyes caught a certain guy with red hair walking in with a group of her classmates from school, mostly girls.

_~ I wonder if that's Kenshin Himura. I think it is…all the descriptions fit him…fiery red hair, gorgeous purple eyes, a killer smile, and a cross-shaped scar…yup, no doubt about it. Wow…he is handsome… he's only been here since the second semester from last year and yet he has his own fan club with a whole bunch of female members in it. ~_

Before Kaoru can think anymore a loud voice booms throughout the whole café shop.

"Kaoru…you can pick up your coffee now!" 

Kaoru walks up to the counter, takes her coffee, turns around only to realize that she has crashed into someone. Before she fell, she saw a flash of red, and after that her hot coffee spill all over her. A bunch of girly screams began to echo throughout the whole shop and Kaoru's head began to have a splitting headache. A while after the screams calm down Kaoru began to worry.

~ _Oh my gosh! I just spilled coffee all over myself… wait, who cares about me! What about that person I just crashed into!? I hope I didn't hurt him…or get coffee on him-- stop talking to yourself and see if he's all right! ~_

Kaoru gets up and ran over to the fallen victim. She let out a sigh of relief. No one fell…just every girl crowded all over Kenshin to make sure he's all right. Right then Kaoru walks up to Kenshin. 

"I am so sorry! I'm very clumsy sometimes! Did I get coffee spilled all over you? Are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?"

Kenshin turns around and was going to say something until one of his fan members said something.

"Watch where you're going next time you hippo! You could've hurt our dear Kenshin back then! You are so clumsy! Who…" a voice then interrupts her.

"I think she learns her lesson already…I don't think you need to say anymore."

Kaoru then looks up to Kenshin and began to apologize a million times or at least she hopes to. Then Kenshin began to say something.

"Next time if you wanted to approach me, why don't you come up and say 'hi' or something? You know, it's better than making a fool of yourself in front of everyone here. I know I'm handsome and everything but don't be so shy ok?"

Kenshin's words began to sink in and the entire shop began to rumble with laughter filling Kaoru with anger. She began to blush bright red and looks as if she was ready to cry. Kenshin waited to see what Kaoru was going to do…run and cry…or just cry…

But instead she said something that no one ever suspected.

"Pa-lease…the only reason why I came to talk to you was to see if you're all right. But now when I think about it…it should've been you to come to me and apologize for having all this coffee spilled all over me!"

Kenshin, now dumbfounded finally began to argue back. "Oh really? How is that?"

"If it wasn't for your cow-sized body and herd, I wouldn't have crashed into anything when I was turning around. Now look…my outfit is completely ruined and I have a really bad burn all thanks to you!"

Kenshin let all the words sink in and was going to say something until Kaoru interrupts him. Kenshin notices that her eyes got softer.

"Well as long as you're fine then I guess that's all that matters. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I have to go now."

With that Kaoru turns around and began to jog to school trying to hold back her tears from embarrassment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin, who was still back at Starbucks began to feel guilty but let it pass by.

_~ Nah…she couldn't have gotten any burns now…could she? What if she did?~_

Kenshin began to fill up with concern and was going to run until someone until someone told him that school was about to start soon. Then he shrugs the problem off his shoulder…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru walks down the school hall way and towards her locker. She totally forgot about her burn and her small encounter with Kenshin earlier.

~ hm…what's my first period again? Oh yeah…Chemistry…better get my chemistry book…~

She arrived to her classroom only to notice that all the students haven't sat down yet. Turns out that the teacher wanted everyone to stand up so she can seat everyone in his or her seats quickly. The bell finally rang and the teacher walks in. She's small and petite with long black hair. Although she looks like the nicest teacher on earth then stern look on her face tells everyone that she isn't.

"Okay class my name is Ms. Miller. This is not a regular chemistry class so those of you who knows that you won't be able to handle it then get out of here right now."

The room was all silent and then a girl began to bawl and ran out the door.

"Any one else would like to join her? Guess not…well then…I guarantee that this class will move fast. And if you fall behind then that's too bad. Okay…let's get started with the seating chart. Kiki…Ayame…Yuki…"

This went on until the teacher was at the last row. Kaoru right then notices that Kenshin was also in her class…she began to boil inside…but quickly shrug it off.

The teacher quickly continues…filling the last couple of seats.

"Kaoru…Kenshin….and…"

Kaoru stood there shocked but quickly sat down on her seat. As she sat down her arm brushed the corner of her desk sending pain throughout her body. She quickly hides her tears.

_~ Darn those burns…NOW it hurts me…I picked the wrong day to wear a t-shirt…*Sighs* I'll just have to bear with it until lunch…~_

Kenshin sat next to Kaoru and he began to stare at her. Finally he opened his mouth.

"Hey…look! It's that weird girl I encountered this morning at Starbucks!!!"

Kaoru began to get angry and decided to argue back.

"Hey look! There's that fat cow that got in my way! Did your herd run away from you?"

"If they did it's probably from looking at your face!"

Finally a new voice interrupted and said, "Kaoru…Kenshin…if you would like to flirt please do it after class otherwise there would be detention for the both of you."

Kaoru and Kenshin look away from each other. Kaoru began to feel people looking at her. She looks around and saw that the Kenshin fan club members were glaring at her. Kaoru looks away and face the board pretending to take notes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin turns around looking at Kaoru. 

~ That wasn't suppose to happen…I was suppose to apologize for hurting her this morning not rub it in her face! * Kenshin mentally kicks himself*…Remember! You're supposed to be the guy all the girls want! ~ 

Kenshin's eyes began to look around at Kaoru noting everything he sees…

_~ Long black hair tied into a ponytail, nice white skin, soft pink lips, thin but not like a stick, wearing a tight white t-shirt, and a pair of low-rise jeans. She's just like every other girl I've seen. But why do I feel so attached to her? Is it because of the incident that just happened this morning? Or is it more than that? ~_

Kenshin's eyes began to search all over Kaoru's exposed skin…then he finally saw something that gave him the answer.

~ That burn…the burn that happened this morning when we bumped into each other…coffee stained shirt…my guilt is probably telling me that I should be much nicer to her…but wait…what if she wanted me to trust her? What if that's her plan? To be friends and use me? I better be careful with this girl… ~

Kenshin's eyes began to turn amber and glare at Kaoru…

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru turns to notice Kenshin's amber eyes…she started to shiver in fear…but then she notices someone else that's calling her…someone next to Kenshin…Kaoru began to smile happily.

"Enishi!" she whispered.

Kaoru moved her arm quickly that the edge of the desk brushed slightly over her burn. Sending pain through her arm again. She quickly grasps her arm and silently yells in pain.

She noticed that Kenshin's eyes turn purple again and was filled with concern. Enishi was also worried. 

Quickly Enishi asked, "Kaoru, are you ok? That looks a pretty bad burn…"

Kaoru replied, "I'm fine…just needs a little bit of ointment and it'll be fine. Yeah, it's a burn…had a small coffee accident this morning. You know how I am…always clumsy…"

Enishi seemed satisfied with the answer and paid attention back to the board. Kenshin watched Kaoru as she gently tries to conceal her pain…

_~ I might be wrong about Kaoru…guess I need to know more about her… ~_

Right then the bell rang and it was time to go to second period. The teacher dismissed the class and everyone rushed right out. Right before Kaoru exit Kenshin's sight he called out her name.

"Kaoru, wait!"

Kaoru turns around only to be hit with a lightweight black jacket. 

The last words she heard were "…take this jacket to cover the coffee stain and I'll meet up with you after school here to get it back ok?"

Kaoru nodded and smiled to herself as she watch Kenshin walk away with girls crowded all over him.

_~ Maybe this year won't be so bad after all… ~_

As soon as she turned around she saw one of Kenshin's fan member trying to catch up to Kenshin. But before the girl ran any further ahead she turns around and gave Kaoru one of those frightening glares. Turning Kaoru's smile to a frown.

_~ …But then again I might be wrong…~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So did you like it or not? Want me to continue? If so please leave some reviews! Thanks a bunch! I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible IF I have time and if everyone likes the story so far. Ok? Well…I'll be back soon! Bye!

Go on and push the review button please!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Crew

Whoo Hoo! Second chapter is up! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to do that. My floppy disk wouldn't open! So I had to retype the WHOLE thing up! I finally have time to type it up all because of the reviews! Thanks for the encouragement! Have fun reading! Leave some reviews after please! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! * sniffs *

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Meeting the Crew

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~…~ = Thoughts

"…" = Speaking

~*~_Previously on Kaoru's thoughts~*~_

_~ Maybe this year won't be so bad after all… ~_

As soon as she turned around she saw one of Kenshin's fan member trying to catch up to Kenshin. But before the girl ran any further ahead she turns around and gave Kaoru one of those frightening glares. Turning Kaoru's smile to a frown.

_~ …But then again I might be wrong…~_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kaoru walks down the hallway to her second period—English. As she walked how the hall, she began to think about Kenshin.

~Gosh…this morning was such a bad start for school…I hope that's the only class I have with Kenshin. I don't want trouble with his fan club. The glare that the girl gave me was frightening…anymore of those and I'll probably transfer school…~

Kaoru finally enters her English classroom and her eyes caught sight of a young girl with black hair tied into a ponytail, a pair of emerald eyes, dressed in a white tank top with a pair of dark blue shorts. Kaoru became happy and began to call the girl.

"Misao!"

Misao turns around from her seat, sees Kaoru, jumps up from her seat, and began to scream back at Kaoru, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"AHHH KAORUUUUU!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE HERE!!! AHHH!!!"

Misao jumped off her chair and jumps excitedly all over Kaoru. 

"Misao…you're the only person I know that's screams loud enough for the whole world to hear…!" She whispered.

"Oops…hehe sorry! Wow Kaoru, you're as bright as a tomato!!! I hope I didn't embarrass you that much."

Misao took notice of Kaoru wearing an oversized black jacket that loosely hung over her. She began to scan through her memories.

~ I never remember Kaoru had any jackets like that…that could only mean ONE thing—a guy! Hehehehehehehe… ~

Kaoru looked at Misao's face that was beginning to forma mischievous grin and began to run to the door. But before Kaoru could get out Misao tackled Kaoru from behind, pinned Kaoru down, and shot Kaoru a million questions all at once.

"Who's the guy? I know there's a guy since I've never seen that jacket before. TELL ME! Don't hold back any details! What's his name? Is he cute? Is he tall? Smart? Hot? Short? Ugly? Fat? Well-built? Don't just lie there and gawk at me! ANSWER!"

Kaoru, while trying to hide her red face manage to answer one question to Misao, which gave answers to all the other unanswered questions.

"The guy is Kenshin…"

Misao's eyes turned wide, and she screamed his name loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"KENSHIN!? You're going out with KENSHIN?"

The girls from the class heard Kenshin's name and quickly ran over to where Misao pinned down Kaoru. All of them stood there either looking ready to beat up Kaoru or to kill her. 

Kaoru who is bright red right now began to grit her teeth.

She manage to say, "No, I'm not--"

All the girls from her class began to breathe out a sigh of relief—so did Kaoru and they began to head towards their seat. Everything went well until Misao opened her mouth again.

"Then why are you wearing Himura's jacket!?"

Kaoru began to turn back red again as all the girls she noticed stopped going to their seats, walk quickly backwards to Kaoru, and giving her a glare that clearly demands an explanation.

_~ Aww man… Misao! …*sighs* this is going to be a long day…~_

Kaoru cleared her throat and began to explain things.

~*~

Kenshin quietly heads over to his English class. He took a look around his class to see if any familiar faces were there. He finally saw his two best friends.

He began to call out, "Aoshi! Sano!" 

A guy with brown spiked hair began to stand up. He has brown eyes, light skin, near six feet, and was dressed in a white t-shit showing his muscles, and a pair of blue jeans. His looks clearly cuts the word—gangster. He began to smile and called out to Kenshin.

"Hey Kenshin! Cool you're in my English class! Aoshi and I have been hoping that you would be in our class. Without you there won't be fun"

"What's that suppose to mean Sano?" Kenshin questioned.

"Every time you're here there's always chaos. It's so fun to see you go through all those fans of yours!" Sano replied.

Kenshin smiled and sheepishly said, "That's because they always appear when I least expect it. Besides, it's always you, you cause those chaos first!"

"No way! I'm just helping out with your popularity." Sano cried. 

"What about yours? Don't you want to be popular with the girls?" Kenshin asked.

"Nah. I already got one special girl with me. I'm laying low now." 

Kenshin began to wonder if Aoshi has been doing what Sano is doing.

Kenshin finally asked, "Hey Aoshi?"

The guy who was standing silently behind Sano began to face Kenshin. He is a tall guy with short ebony hair that goes down right before it hits the ear. He has cold emerald eyes, a face with no expression, and was dressed in dark black pants and a tight white t-shirt exposing his muscles.

"Yeah, what Kenshin?" replied to stoic one.

"You got a girl too?"

Aoshi face began to turn slightly pink as he nodded. Kenshin finally smirked and grabs a chair next to him, sat down, and put his arms over his head.

"Guess you guys weren't cut out to be like me huh?" Kenshin said to Sano as he began to brag.

Sano only snorted, "We're in High School now. The best thing to do is keep yourself with one chick that you dig, you know? Aoshi and I have already found one so why haven't you? I think you're the one with problems."

Kenshin sighs loudly and began to talk again. 

"All the girls I've met have been good looking and all but they are all the same. All willing to love me, please me, agree with me even if I'm wrong. These girls are robots to really good-looking guys. They're all shallow. I want a girl that wants me for who I am, that's more independent, that's willing to share her own piece of mind."

Aoshi and Sano smiles at each other as they both thought the same thing.

_~I know a girl who's like that! ~_

Kenshin manage to get a glimpse of Sano and Aoshi's mischievous grin and began to wonder what those two are up to.

_~ Something tells me that something bad will happen. ~_

Kenshin cleared his throat to interrupt Aoshi and Sano's secret thoughts.

"So, uh, what's your girlfriends name Sano?"

"Her name is Megumi."

Kenshin choked and tried to hide his laughter.

 "That girl that you kept calling 'fox' last year? That girl you poked every single day until she stuck medicine inside your drink that made you stuck in the bathroom for 3 hours!? Her!?"

Sano became angry and cried, "Yeah, her, man why are you reminding me those stuff that happened last year!?"

Kenshin turned his laughter into a slight chuckle.

" Sorry Sano. I was just surprised that's all. Wow…who would've ever thought that a rooster and a fox would get together after all those pranks last year? Like that one time she…"

Sano interrupts and said, "If you think Megumi is weird why don't you ask who Aoshi's girlfriend is?"

Aoshi then noticed the spark of interest in Kenshin's eyes. He tried to change the subject.

"She's not as important as Megumi. She's…"

"Who is she Aoshi?" Kenshin began to ask with a lot of interest.

Sano from the other seat began to laugh. Aoshi took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began to open his mouth.

"She is Misao."

Kenshin just stood stunned with his eyes popping out and jaw hitting the ground. Sano who saw the whole thing began to laugh hard.

"I had never seen Kenshin do THAT before! I shall name it the 'eye popping, jaw dropping' technique! Whuahahahaha! Oof!"

 Aoshi stood above the fallen Sano on the floor with one of his fists clutched tightly. 

Aoshi turned his head to Kenshin and said, "Are you going to make fun of her?"

Kenshin's eyes wandered to where Sano was lying. A huge bump was clearly visible on top of the spiky head guy. He began to shake his hands furiously.

"No, no, no. I'm not making fun of Misao. I was just laughing to see how a hyperactive girl like her could be with a guy as stoic as you."

"I learn to like it." Aoshi replied with a smile.

"ORO?"

Sano who finally woke up from his unconscious state began to laugh. 

"Kenshin, you still haven't gotten over that habit huh? Such a shame you don't us it to your advantage to get girls. They'll probably find it cute."

"Whatever Sano."

The bell finally rang and the teacher went it. Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi sat down and paid attention to class.

~*~

The bell rang once again, and the doors burst open. Out came a blushing Kaoru and a happy chattering Misao.

Misao bounces down the hallway and was about to open her locker until Kaoru grabbed the collar of Misao's shirt and yanked her back. 

"Misao, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut back at English class?" Kaoru said through her gritted teeth.

Misao smiled weakly, "Sorry Kaoru. I just wanted to see how famous this Kenshin Himura was! I didn't know that his fan club would go THAT dramatic over it! I'm so sorry to put you all through that trouble."

Kaoru let out a sigh but put on a big smile.

"Haha. I, too, also was curious how famous Kenshin was too. Guess now I know!"

Misao laughed and replied, "Then what I did was a good thing right?"

"Yeah, I was just lucky when the girls was about to attack me then teacher came in. Otherwise you'd be dead by now!"

Misao and Kaoru went to their lockers and headed towards their next class—history. Along the way there were a crowd of girls blocking the hallway. 

_~ I wonder what's going on up there? ~_

"Guess we'll have to take the long way Misao."

Misao's face turns from happy to concern.

"NO!!! I must see Aoshi as soon as possible! Why must there be girls blocking the hallway at this time?" Misao whined. 

 Kaoru grabs Misao's shirt and dragged her all the way to their next class. Misao was just whining all the way.

  
~*~

10 minutes later

~*~

"Hey missy you're late to class! What happened to you weasel girl? Not looking forward to see your boyfriend? Hahahahaha!"

Kaoru and Misao glare at Sano and throw their history books at him.

"Shut up Sano!" Kaoru yelled. 

"Aoshi!!!" Misao screamed as soon as she spotted Aoshi.

Misao and Aoshi see each other and gather themselves somewhere near the corner of the room chattering happily with each other leaving Kaoru to talk to Sano.

"We had to take a detour. There were a whole bunch of girls blocking the hallway," Kaoru explained.

"Don't worry so much. The teacher's not here yet." Sano told Kaoru.

Kaoru looks around the room and finally realized that the teacher must've gotten stuck with the traffic outside the hallway. Finally a man with short brown hair, glasses, really thin, dressed in a white-collar shirt and khaki casual pants. Kaoru had a feeling that this teacher is going to be really hard to get along with. 

_~ He's so short, it looks like he  got beaten up at school when he was a kid. Then he must've changed into a geek at school or something.  ~_

Finally the teacher opened his mouth and a nasally voice came out. 

" Okay class my name is Mr. Matthews. This is a History class. We'll be learning about  American wars, weird wars, ancient wars, civil war, lots and lots of wars."

_~ Great. We're going to learn all about wars, he IS a geek. ~_

A girl came in and interrupted Mr. Matthews talk about war. She has long black hair that reaches to her waist, violet eyes, pale white skin, dark red lips, and was dressed in a white-collar t-shirt with a small black mini-skirt. 

She winks at the class and all the guys drooled except for Aoshi and Sano. Kaoru and Misao began to laugh their butts off.  Sano stood up and walked over to the girl as soon as he noticed that the teacher was also staring at her. Sano puts an arm over the girls shoulder and glared at everyone who stared at her, everyone began to back down including the teacher.

Sano walked the girl to her seat and sat next to her. 

"Megumi. Did you have to make an outstanding appearance or something? The teacher was checking you out!"

Megumi brush a few strands of her hair over her shoulder and plants a small kiss on Sano's cheek making him blush. Kaoru smiled at the couple.

"Megumi, why were you so late?" whispered Misao.

"Had to do something for the clubs. You know being a future doctor isn't easy Misao! Sorry for making all of you guys worried." Megumi replied. 

The teacher coughs in front of the class and began his lectures. 

~*~

The bell rang for the next period. The doors opened. Out came Sano and Megumi hand in hand, Aoshi and Misao walking close together, and Kaoru by herself. 

"So what class are we all going to head to now?" Kaoru asks everyone.

Everyone replied, "PE!"

And all began to head to the locker rooms. Sano looked around and notices that Kenshin wasn't around, 

"Hey Aoshi, why wasn't Kenshin at history class today?"

Aoshi merely shrugs and replied, "I think he was the one who caused that traffic during third period today."

Kaoru who heard all this began to scream. The two couples began to stare at her all weird.

"I can't stand that guy! He's so snobbish, selfish, stupid, and--!" 

But then Kaoru voice was interrupted by a new voice.

"Sexy, smart, strong? Is that what you just said Kaoru? Why I am very flattered by your words" 

Kaoru turns around and her jaw drops to see the redheaded yet gorgeous freak again.

"YOU AGAIN!?"

Kenshin approached Kaoru seductively and puts his face close to hers making Kaoru scared. 

_~ Don't touch me! I'm not one of those fan members of yours! So stay away from me! ~_

Kaoru felt Kenshins hot breath near her face. He was getting closer and closer to her, pushing his body against her. Kaoru couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sano, Aoshi! Help me!" cried Kaoru.

Shortly Sano replied, "Hey Kenshin, leave missy alone or we'll have to hurt you."

Sano and Aoshi began to approach Kenshin with deadly eyes. Kenshin who saw the whole merely flicks his hair back and walk into the locker room. Sano and Aoshi follow Kenshin leaving Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru behind. 

~*~ Boys Locker room ~*~

"Oi Kenshin, you shouldn't have scared Kaoru stiff like that." Sano said angrily as he began to change into his PE clothes. 

"Jeez, I was only teasing, I thought that all girls like that stuff I do," replied Kenshin who was also putting on his PE clothes.

"Well Kaoru just isn't like the "girls" you thought of! She's different, don't consider her as one of those air headed fan club members of yours!"

"Okay, calm down Sano! We don't want you to crack any heads open!" Kenshin said coolly.

"I'll show you whose head is going to be cracked first." Sano started to crack his fingers.

"Now, now Sano. Violence is not required." Aoshi interrupted.

After that Sano calmed down and left outside to meet up with Megumi, leaving Aoshi to talk to Kenshin. 

Aoshi finally faced Kenshin and said, "Don't underestimate Kaoru." Then he left to see Misao. 

Kenshin was left dumbfounded.

_~ Err…what was THAT suppose to mean? You don't suppose that she can beat me at challenges right? ~_

~*~ Girls locker room ~*~

"Ohohohohohoho Kaoru, since when did you have this jacket? Ohohoho…and since when did you meet Kenshin and become close friends with him?" Megumi asked slyly.

"Megumi…Kenshin and I are not close friends AND I'm just borrowing this jacket because I'm cold."

"Are you sure it's nothing more than that little raccoon?" Megumi pressed herself close to Kaoru with eyes filled with interests.

Kaoru abruptly replied, "NOTHING more!"

"You two need to dress soon or we'll be late to class! Oh yeah, Kaoru, why did you get so scared of Kenshin back then?"

Kaoru began to grin and laugh maniacally. 

"I want to fool him with my appearance. Did I look that weak and helpless?"

Megumi began to smile as she begins to figure out Kaoru's plan.

"Ah…so you wanted to make Kenshin believe that your like those girly girls. Since right now is PE and we are doing the volleyball unit, which is the sport that your pro at. I'm assuming that you're going prove Kenshin is very wrong then huh?" 

"You're very smart Megumi. I'm pretty sure that Aoshi figured that out, but Sano might not be as bright…so are you going to be mad?" questioned Kaoru.

"No…I'm not…he knows who's good with volleyball and he knows not to mess with them."

Misao laughed out loud, making Megumi and Kaoru confused.

"What's so funny Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to feel sorry for Kenshin."

Megumi asked, "Why?"

"Well it's because he had to find it out the hard way," replied Misao.

They all began to laugh and head outside towards where they meet their class.

~*~

"Alright class this year we'll be spending it half on doing volleyball and half on football. So if you want to change your class then too bad. You get what you get so don't whine about it. Got it class?" a rough voice said. 

The whole class replied in a monotone voice, "Yes, Mr. Wilson." 

"Okay class today we're going to view the game volleyball. Who's willing to volunteer?"

Mr. Wilson scanned throughout the whole class and saw three familiar faces from last year. He also noticed their eager faces to play.

"Kaoru, Misao, Megumi how about you three?"

All three girls stood up and walked to one side of the volleyball court without hesitation. 

"All right, anyone is willing to challenge these girls? Hm…Mr. Himura how about you?"

Kenshin stood up and replied, "It'll be their honor to lose to me."

All the girls began to cheer Kenshin on and he began to wave to everyone as he head towards the opposite side of the volleyball court.

"Okay Kenshin, who else do you want to be on your team?"

Kenshin scanned around and all whole class became silent and worried. He saw Sano waving his arms furiously to not be picked.

_~ I wonder why everyone is so silent all of the sudden and why does everyone look so scared? ~_

"Hm…I choose Sano and Aoshi."

Sano looked like he got shot and fell down and the whole class breathe out a sigh of relief. 

Sano crawled on the floor and held onto Kenshins leg. 

"Please Kenshin! Don't make me face them! They're scary when they're combined! Don't—Kenshin—please no!" cried Sano as he was being dragged all the way to the volleyball court.

"Sano…how scary can they be? They're just girls!"

"Who said that I'm afraid of Megumi and Misao? The one I'm afraid of is none other than Kaoru! But when the three combines…that's like asking for real pain! REAL PAIN!!!" cried Sano. 

"Just shut up Sano and play! Jeez how hard can Kaoru hit?"

Aoshi who said nothing the whole time began to talk.

"Sano just get up and play. Kenshin, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yes, I do so let's get started! Sano, Aoshi will hit the ball to you and you'll bring it to me. I'll do everything else."

Mr. Wilson began to talk, "Is everyone ready? You'll play your game up to 12 points and then switch side to start a new one. Best 2/3 wins. Everyone please review this game with interest. For those who were here last year would know what I'm talking about. For the new students, just pay attention."

Kenshin shouted to Kaoru across the court, "Are you ready to lose Kaoru? I don't want you to cry after all this ok? So be prepared."

Sano gets ready to serve the ball and the whole class began to watch with interest. Kaoru watched with eager eyes. 

_~ Watch Kenshin, I won't go easy on you. ~_

~*~

So how was the second chapter? Good or bad? Like it or not? Review please! I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, no more floppy disk! Make me happy please and I'll most likely post it up sooner. So push the review button please! Thank you!

(^.^) Review! Review! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Do Not Underestimate Me!

Chapter 3 up! First of all I would like to thank all of you for reviewing my story. 
    
    I love all of you! 
    
    I would also like to thank **Chibi Binasu-chan** for pointing out that my fic lacks action. 
    
    Yes…it is lacking that element huh? I'm just building up stuff right now and yes…
    
    a little bit of action starts now so don't worry yet. 
    
    This is my first fic so clearly I don't really know how to write. ^-^

Hm…this chapter is pretty short. I'll try to make it longer next time depending on my mood. Haha…just messing! Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! So don't hurt me!

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Do not underestimate me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~ … ~= _Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

~*~*~*~*~ _Previous chapter _~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin shouted to Kaoru across the court, "Are you ready to lose Kaoru? I don't want you to cry after all this ok? So be prepared."

Sano gets ready to serve the ball and the whole class began to watch with interest. Kaoru watched with eager eyes. 

_~ Watch Kenshin, I won't go easy on you. ~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sano serves the ball and it goes over the net. Misao sets the ball high and Megumi hits the ball over the net to which Kenshin misses hitting it.

"Okay…no point for Kenshin's team! Kaoru team serves!" cried the teacher.

Kenshin began to laugh.

"Haha Kaoru. I was right! You're so useless! You let Misao and Megumi do all the work! Psh…sure…wow you're so scary!" Kenshin pretends to act all scared.

"You'll find out soon enough Kenshin!" cried Kaoru. 

Sano who was right behind Kenshin began to warn Kenshin. 

"Kenshin…you seriously don't want to mess with her! I'm just warning you that so you won't blame me after you get hurt." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever Sano."

Megumi served the ball over the net to where Sano was and he hits the volleyball over the net. Misao set's the ball high up in the air.

"Kaoru it's all set! Go get it!" cried Misao.

Kaoru runs to where the ball is and hits it next to Kenshin who misses the ball completely.

"Score one for Kaoru's team!" cried the teacher.

"It's only one point…we can still catch up guys!" shouted Kenshin to his teammates.

Sano shrugs and Aoshi did the same thing. Megumi serves the ball again. Aoshi hits it this time, Kaoru once again hits the ball over the net and Kenshin misses the ball once again.

" 2-0" Mr. Wilson cried from afar.

Again and again Megumi serves and again Kaoru slams the ball to which Kenshin misses all the time. Finally the new score was announced.

"11-0! Kenshin you're going to lose the first game if Kaoru wins the next point!" Mr. Wilson said.

"Don't worry about guys. We make sure Kaoru won't win this time. We can still change this game around." Kenshin mused.

Sano snorted, "When pigs fly then we will."

"What's that suppose to mean Sano?" questioned Kenshin.

"You're so clueless Kenshin. Haven't you learned from all those moves that Kaoru pulled out? Didn't that tell you something?" 

"What is it suppose to tell me?"

"That's she been going easy on you!" Sano exasperated.

"So what, that's just giving us the advantage."

Aoshi interrupts, "No Kenshin…this game was already won by Kaoru from the beginning."

Now Kenshin was furious, "Why is everyone thinking that I've lost the game already?" Why Sano?"

"NOW you ask Kenshin!? Now it's too late! If you haven't noticed already she's the Girls Varsity Volleyball team Captain! Megumi and Misao are also part of the volleyball team! Who do you think was the captain of last years Championship girls volleyball team?" Sano was now furious at Kenshin's clueless ness.

Kenshin's eyes widen in fear.

 "What!? You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious Kenshin." Kaoru begins to command, "Megumi serve the ball. No more messing around this time!"

Megumi nods and serves the ball, not underhand this time. This time it's overhand. Sano manage to hit the ball just in time over the net. Misao rushes to where the ball headed, hits the ball high up in the air and cried, "Set!"

_~ You really underestimated me this time, Kenshin. ~_

Kaoru positions herself on the floor. The time was finally right, she jumps up and spikes the ball. This time, the ball didn't end up near Kenshin. The game ended with one player down. 

Kaoru spiked the ball at Kenshin's face. Making a real definite knockout.

"ORO!!!" was the only word he said before falling.

~*~

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi walks out the locker room to find Aoshi and Sano waiting for them. 

Sano told Kaoru,  "Missy…that was a really mean thing to do to Kenshin. He's at the nurses office right now."

"I know it was Sano. But I wanted him to prove something to him. I just wanted to prove that I'm not those "girls". How was I supposed to know that he would black out after I spiked the ball at him? I thought that he would duck!" Kaoru said with an innocent tone in her voice.

"I guess that Kenshin will know not to mess with you next time Kaoru." Misao beamed out.

"I feel sorry for the guy. That face of his is probably squashed up right now. Little raccoon, you are such a tomboy!" Megumi cried out. 

"Argh! Okay! I'll see if he's fine, just don't rub it in Megumi!"

The bell rang for lunch. Kaoru spun around and stomped off to see Kenshin.

"Megumi…that was a mean thing to say to Kaoru." Misao pointed out.

"I know it is Misao. But I have a hunch that those two would make a perfect couple. Don't you think so Sano?"

Sano choked and paused to think about it.

"I think you're right about that! Think we should help missy out with her love life?"

"We'll have to see how those two get along first. Then we'll make the choice." Megumi replied.

"Yeah because I want to eat! Let's go to eat lunch now!" Misao cried out to everyone.

Everyone headed to the lunch line. All of them are thinking about what Kaoru is going to do to Kenshin.

~*~

Kaoru finally reached the nurses office to see Kenshin with a huge lump on his head. Kaoru bit her bottom lip as she began to twist the doorknob open. She hesitated and let go the doorknob for she fears what'll happen next. Kaoru imagines a whole bunch of Kenshin fan members attacking her.

~ Wha…I'm scared! There's absolutely no clue that tells what's going to happen to me. But I have to do this or else Megumi is going to continue rubbing guilt on my face. It's now or never.  ~

Kaoru close her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly opens the door silently and puts her head in.  Kenshin sense another aura was in the room with him and looks at the door to see Kaoru.

"Just come in…" was all he said.

Kaoru stood behind the door leaving a small space opened to hear Kenshin talk.

"No…I think I rather stay out of your sight."

"Suit yourself…is there anything you want to say?"

"Well, yeah…that's the reason why I'm here…" Kaoru replied with a slight irritation in her voice. 

"Okay then tell me."

Kaoru began to notice the softness of his voice and how his personality changed from arrogant to thoughtful. She felt like now was the time to tell him why she was upset. 

"Umm…well…I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I've done during PE today. It's just that I was…"

"Upset about the way I was treating you right?" was all Kenshin replied back from the bed he was lying on. 

"Well yeah…that was the mostly the reason why." Kaoru said while staring at her feet with no interest.

"Don't just stand out there and come in. I feel like we need to know each other better." Kenshin said from inside the room.

Kaoru turned to face the door. She hesitated for a minute but opened it anyways. Kaoru checked the whole room cautiously, seeing if any hidden surprises were waiting for her. Surprisingly there wasn't and she breathes out a sigh of relief. Kenshin who saw the whole thing began to chuckle. 

He began to ask Kaoru a question, "So why do you dislike me so much?"

Kaoru looked away and replied, "I just don't like people like you assuming that I'm weak and dependent. I can cook, clean, fix, and do so much more stuff. Heck, I am strong enough to handle myself even after all these years of being an orphan."

One of Kenshin eyebrows began to arc up with interest he was about to ask how she became an orphan but decided to keep quiet when he saw her sapphire eyes water up.

_~ But doing all those stuff won't bring the ones you care about back… ~_

Kaoru held back her tears and smiled at Kenshin. She gently touches the lump on Kenshins head. As soon as he winced Kaoru jerked her hands back. 

"I'm so sorry! All through out my mind at that time was revenge. I didn't know that you'd end up with this." Kaoru cried as she pointed towards the dark purple bruise that was beginning to form on Kenshin's forehead.

Kenshin slowly reached for Kaoru's arm and lifted up the sleeve to where the coffee had burn her, Kaoru flinched.

"And I'm sorry for doing that." Kenshin said while pointing to the burn. "

I should've seen if you were all right before getting you angry. I guess that I was asking for it," he added.

A small smile formed across Kaoru's face.

"So do you think we can form a new friendship again? And start it off the right way?" Kaoru asked.

"I sure think we can. And I am pretty sure that I want to learn more about you Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru giggled at her formal name. 

"Okay Mr. Himura, call it even between us?" Kaoru held out her hand for a handshake.

"Even out totally," replied Kenshin as he reached his hand out to Kaoru.

The bell rang and they ended their handshake. 

"So what class do you have next Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

"Algebra 2 Honors with Mrs. Simmons, how about you Kaoru?" 

"Same thing as you," she replied happily.

"Shall we walk to class together then?"

"Sure thing."

They both left the office and headed towards their math class. Along the way Kaoru noticed that girls were giving her the death glare. 

_~ That cannot be a good thing… ~_

She smiled nervously at Kenshin and quickly fastens her pace. 

~*~

The rest of the math class went quickly. Partly due to Misao, Megumi, Aoshi, and Kenshin, the other was Sano's pointless comments and questions.

"Hey Mrs. Simmons! I like those green imitation Nike shoes you're wearing. It's tight!"

Sano runs up to the teacher to give her a high five to which she never responded back to. The whole class began to laugh. Kaoru began to notice the teacher's expression.

_~Sano is giving Mrs. Simmons a really hard time. ~_

Before everyone left class Kaoru saw the teacher take a pill of Tylenol.

"This is going to be a LONG year. I hope I won't lose my sanity with that Sano kid," she replied in a sluggish voice.

~*~

And once again 6th period, which is mandarin for 3rd year class flew by quickly. Also by Sano's retarded comments and questions. Kaoru began to do some thinking.

~ Hey what do you know…Kenshin, Megumi, Misao, Sano, and Aoshi are also in this class. This is really going to fun. I feel sorry for all of Sano's teachers though. He IS purposely giving them a hard time. ~ 

From afar Kaoru heard Sano making weird remarks again.

"Oh my teacher! You're yellow colored socks are sooooo COOL! It's so YELLOW!" Sano cried aloud.

But for once a teacher made a comment that shocked the whole class.

"You know…it's WHITE. Are you colorblind? If so then I should say that your pink headband is really cute!" she remarked back at him looking up from the seating chart she was reading with her glasses.

Kaoru saw that the woman looked way to young to be a teacher.

"It's NOT pink! It's red," Sano said defensively.

"Oh…then I guess you're not colorblind then. You've just been staring the sun for too long. Is that what you've been doing throughout lunch today?" the teacher continued.

"No…only a person with mental problems would do that!" 

"Oh…well that answers my other question," replied the light brown hair woman.

The whole class burst into laughter as Sano turns red from embarrassment. Everyone was amazed at how sharp the teachers tongue was.

"Okay class if you haven't notice this by now I'm just your TA. My name is Mika Yuki. I'm a senior at this school."

Mika stood up from where she was sitting behind the desk revealing her whole form. No need to say that every guy from the class jaw dropped. Long layered light brown hair, brown eyes, small waist, really short mini skirt revealing a lot of her long legs…it's no wonder the entire guys were captivated by her beauty. 

Kaoru snorted at the way of how Kenshin's eyes popped out and whacks him on the head. Megumi grabs Sano by the ear. Misao growls and turns Aoshi head around. The rest of the guys continued looking at Mika. 

After 10 minutes of gawking at Mika the bell rang and everyone…well only Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, and the other girls left the class.

"The nerve of our boyfriends!" growled Misao.

"Sano is going to suffer pain tonight," Megumi said through her gritted teeth.

"They're your problems not mines, glad I don't have a boyfriend," said Kaoru gleefully.

Megumi and Misao growled at Kaoru, "Shut up Kaoru! What about Kenshin?"

"What about him?" Kaoru asked with the word "clueless" marked all over her face.

"Yeah what about me?"

Everyone turns around to see a very curious Kenshin.

Megumi sighs. Misao sighs.

"We're going to get our boyfriends," was their reply as they turned around and left. 

"Ehehehe…my friends are weird…sorry Kenshin. Wait…you're here with me, why aren't you there with Sano and Aoshi," said Kaoru all surprised.

"Mika's the leader of my fan club so I know her enough to say that I'm not like those guys. Yeah…and I saw you leaving so I decided to talk to you for a while," replied Kenshin.

Kaoru blushes to a deep crimson color as she smiled. 

"Oh yeah…here's your jacket back. Thanks a lot for letting me borrow it." Kaoru handed the black jacket over to Kenshin but he gently pushes it back to her.

"Keep it and besides it looks nice on you."

Kaoru held in her arms and thanked Kenshin. 

"Shall I walk you home Miss Kamiya?" 

Kaoru laughed once again. 

"No thanks but you can walk me halfway there. It should only take about 5 minutes."

"Okay, let's walk there together then."

They both headed down the silent street that was filled with sakura trees everywhere. Kaoru looks around and took notice of the beauty around her. Kenshin was also doing the same. Finally Kaoru faces Kenshin.

"You can leave me here now. Thanks a lot for keeping me company Kenshin," she said through her blushing face.

"No problem…I hope we can do this more often. It's been great getting to know you, I think that we can become really good friends," replied Kenshin.

"I hope so too."

"See you tomorrow then, Kaoru."

Kaoru ran off waving goodbye. Kenshin waved back and smiled at Kaoru. As soon as she was out of his sight, Kenshin turned around walking back to school to get his car. He began to smirk. 

~ She fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. ~  

~*~

Well what do you think? Yes there is an evil plan that Kenshin's planning to do. What's the plan? Can't tell you. It's on the next chapter so if you want me to post it up as soon as possible then send me reviews! Thank you very much for reading! Tune in next time! Bye!

Special thanks to:

Moonlight's Sorrow for putting my story on her Favorite stories list.

Kaname-chan for also putting my story on her Favorite stories list.

It made me really happy. Thanks you two!

(^.^)-  Review please! Make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4: Plans Revealed

Chapter 4 is up! OMG! OMG! OMG! I was feeling so down before. 

Thanks all of you for reviewing! 

I feel so much better now! I love you all! 

Okay on with the story! 

Ah! I'm so happy!!! Happy little old me! 

Disclaimer: I so don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Plans revealed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_~ … ~= _Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

~*~*~*~*~ _Previous chapter _~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru ran off waving goodbye. Kenshin waved back and smiled at Kaoru. As soon as she was out of his sight, Kenshin turned around walking back to school to get his car. He began to smirk. 

_~ She fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. ~  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru entered her house, threw her backpack on the floor, and plopped herself on the couch in the living room. She sighed contently. 

~ It's amazing how his attitude can change after one period. Maybe we CAN be good friends after all…~

Kaoru began to walk upstairs towards her room. When she finally reached her room, she saw something that she didn't notice from this morning.

~ You got it bad now…! ~

~*~

Kenshin walked silently back down the road where Kaoru and him has walked together a while earlier. He finally thought about what happened after volleyball. Kaoru hits him hard on the head, he goes to the nurse office, and finally saw Yumi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ FLASHBACK! ~*~*~*~*~

An angry Kenshin busted into the nurse office. He walked silently into a room by himself with a bag of ice.

"Man…I really underestimated Kaoru this time. Next time I will listen to Aoshi's warnings, and if it'll save me then I'll listen to Sano," muttered Kenshin as he put ice on the bump that was clearly visible on his head.

"Are you going to let that Kamiya girl win, Kenshin?" a girl's voice whispered throughout the silent room.

Kenshin stood up and turned around to see a girl with dark violet hair with light green lipstick. Her hair was tied up into a bun and she was dress in a red skirt with a pink tank top. She was the vice president of his fan club.

"Yumi, you nearly gave me a heart attack. It better be good. What is it that Mika wants this time?"

"Mika saw what happened to you during PE today. She was really upset that you allowed yourself to make a fool of yourself," Yumi informed.

"So she was spying on me?"

"Something like that. We all support you Kenshin. As the Vice President of your club we all want to make you look good. But after what happened during volleyball aren't you afraid that people might get a bad impression of you? You lost to a girl!"

"She's the Captain of the girls Volleyball team! For goodness sake how can I stand up against that?" cried Kenshin, who just shot up where he was sitting. He was furious.

"That's why there's something called revenge," Yumi said slowly.

"It's not right," replied Kenshin and her words sunk into his mind. "Kaoru isn't a bad person though."

"I know it's not but if you don't do it then Mika will. I don't like you Kenshin, Mika does…I'm just her best friend. I have nothing against Kaoru.  Do you know what Mika is capable of doing!?" yelled Yumi angrily.

"I know what she's capable of. Just tell me what to so I can get it over with!" Kenshin said hotly.

"It's simple. Make Kaoru your friend, bond together with her, get really close, make her believe and fall in love with you…" 

"And then what?"

Yumi went over to the door and right before she exit she stops.

 "You dump her." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin finally got back to school but was still deep in thought. That was until a cry out of the blue interrupted him. He turns around to where the source of noise was to notice Megumi yanking Sano's ear and Misao dragging Aoshi by the arm.

"Megumi! Honestly I wasn't checking out the TA! Ouch—why did you whack my head!?" cried Sano.

Megumi, still yanking on Sano ear simply replied, "Because you're a liar."

Misao was busy holding onto Aoshi's arm and crying.

"How could you Aoshi? I thought you care for me!"

"I do Misao…" Aoshi replied softly, trying to calm Misao down.

"So what were you doing with the rest of the guys back at Chinese class?" asked an angry Misao.

"…"

"I KNEW IT!" Misao began to wail out loud again.

Kenshin noticed that Aoshi and Sano are having problems and decides to help them.

"You shouldn't worry so much Misao, Aoshi cares a lot about you. And Sano, do you know who Mika is the sister of?" Kenshin asked.

"No…who is she the sister of?" Sano wonders aloud.

"None other than the leader of one of the top gangs here."

Sano gulps. Kenshin continues speaking. 

"There are only two top gangs. So that means that Mika is the sister of one of then. And if you get her pissed off then what do you think her brother will do?" 

Megumi gave a winning smile and thanked Kenshin. Misao smiled back at Aoshi and they began to hold hands. Sano grabs Megumi by the waist and hugs her.

"I'm glad my woman isn't like that."

Megumi whacks Sano on the head.

"Ow…what was THAT for?"

"Treating me like an object."

"Okay…I'll make it up to you. Let's go to the mall everyone!" Sano suggested.

"Let's bring Kaoru along! Can we Sano?" Whined Misao. 

"I don't see why not. But then my car can only seat 5 people."

Aoshi interrupts, "I have a car too Sano. I'll take Misao with me. You, Megumi, Kaoru, and Kenshin can sit together."

Sano shrugs, "I don't see why not. Okay, see you then Aoshi. Bye Misao."

Aoshi and Misao walk together to the parking lot, arms linked together.

Megumi grabs Sano by the arm. 

"Let's get Kaoru now."

And all of them left to the parking lot.

~*~

Kaoru opens the window to see Sano's car approaching. Her grin grew wide.

_~ It's show time Sano. ~_

~*~

Sano left the car to get Kaoru. Megumi and Kenshin were left together in the car. Sano began to approach the door. He finally reached it and gave it a knock.

"Missy! Hey Missy! Come out! We're going to the mall! Missy open the door right now!" yelled Sano.

The door slowly opens. Sano began to get scared. His fear increasing with every inch of the door that opens.

_~ This is not a good thing. ~_

The next minute Megumi and Kenshin heard a loud cry and they faced the window. Then came Sano flying out of the front porch, Kaoru was right behind him.

"What was that for Kaoru?" Sano asked the angry girl.

"You know…I was going to be late for school this morning. I remembered that my alarm clock was set earlier than that. So of course someone must've changed it while I was sleeping." Kaoru said slowly.

"So what…it's not me!" yelled Sano.

"When I got back from school I discovered a certain type of hair gel all over my alarm clock. A hair gel that only  a certain guy that I know use. " 

Sano gulps.

"Uh…missy…hehe…I thought that you might want to get more sleep. So…"

Kaoru began to approach him slowly but deadly. Sano began to try to run away but Kaoru moved quickly and appeared it front of him. 

"Now missy, I know you're mad but you can get me after this," said Sano.

Kaoru got confused.

"What Sano?"

"You don't want Kenshin to see your ugly side right?"

Kaoru laughs. 

"Kenshin's not here."

"He's in the car right now."

Kaoru looked at the direction where Kenshin is then blushed crimson red. She just headed silently to Sano's car and sat a seat away from Kenshin in the back. Sano breathe out a sigh of relief and sat in the drivers seat. He began to look into his rear view window. He noticed that Kaoru was very unemotional but still smiling, but the smile was scary.

"Your not off the hook yet Sano. Just wait till we get back." Kaoru said.

Sano gulps loudly.

~*~

Sano, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru began to approach into the mall. Aoshi and Misao were waiting impatiently.

"What was taking you guys so long?" Misao asked Sano.

"Um…it deals with her and this…" Sano pointed to the new bruise formed on his head.

Misao got the idea of what happened and laughed at him. 

"Okay…well we'll leave you girls alone to talk and well spend some guy time together." Sano said.

Kaoru and Megumi faced Sano. Kaoru cracks her fingers and Megumi punches her right hand into her left.

"Don't do anything stupid." Was what they said.

So the girls left to shop and the guys decided to eat.

~*~

Megumi bought a new lipstick and Misao bought nothing. Kaoru herself wandered into an antique store.

"Man…why are we in here Kaoru? The stuff here are ancient," whined Misao.

"Oh shut up Misao. I think stuff in here are interesting," replied Kaoru.

"Just hurry it up Kaoru. We don't want to keep the guys waiting." Megumi reminded.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Kaoru looked around the whole store. Something bright caught her attention. She went to the back of the store, which took a whole 5 min to get to. 

_~ Man this store is huge…but I want to see what's that glittery thing.~_

Kaoru saw that it was a bracelet. It was a very beautiful bracelet. The bracelet itself was very simple but gorgeous. It's light pink with small sakura blossoms hanging from every side of it. The sakuras is small but glittery. Kaoru instantly bought it.

"I'm ready to go now!"

Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru reached to where the guys were eating. As they approached they noticed that snoring noises were getting louder. The guys fell asleep. Aoshi was sitting in his seat with his head hanging down. Misao went and lightly tapped his face to wake him up. Aoshi smiled when he saw her. 

"Sorry to wake you up," whispered Misao.

"It's okay. Wow…you took a long time here. Do you want to go home yet?" asked Aoshi.

"Yes please. I'll see you later Kaoru, Megumi. Bye!" shouted Misao.

Megumi and Kaoru waved to Misao and Aoshi as they both left the building. As soon as the couple left Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other.

"Let's do some more shopping!"

The two came back an hour later to notice that the two guys were still sleeping.

"Guess it's time to wake them up huh?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah…"

Sano's head was tilted back and Kenshin was sleeping on the table. Kaoru sucked her breath in and smiled.

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" she shouted loudly.

Kenshin fell off his chair and Sano fell on his plate of fries. Megumi and Kaoru laughed loudly. 

"What was that for Kaoru?" shouted Sano who just removed his head from his plate of fries.

Kaoru and Megumi only laughed harder. Kenshin snickered and points to Sano.

"You got fries growing out of your nose."

"…"

~*~

Sano dropped Kenshin off at school still red from what happened at the mall. Kaoru decide to leave Sano and Megumi alone. She walked by herself down the sakura road once more.

"The street is so quiet." Kaoru said to herself.

"I know…"

Kaoru turns around surprised by what she sees. Kenshin was in his red convertible. 

"Kenshin…what are you…"

"Take you home of course…come in" he replied cutting Kaoru off her question.

Kaoru walked to the side of his car and sat on the passenger seat.

"Thanks…are you going to take me…"

"All the way home? Yeah…" replied Kenshin.

The two remained quiet as Kenshin drove his car. Kaoru decides to interrupt the silence.

"Wow…the sakura trees are beautiful this year…" Kaoru said as she looked at the sakura trees.

"Not as beautiful as you, Kaoru," replied Kenshin.

Kaoru blushes into a dark shade of red and stayed quiet. They finally reached her house. Kenshin walked over and opened the passenger door, and held onto Kaoru's hand as she came out. He walked her over to the front door.

"Thanks for keeping company, Kenshin," said Kaoru as she blushes even red again.

"It's my honor Kaoru," replied Kenshin.

"Ugh…so I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll pick you up okay? I won't take no for an answer Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed in defeat and nodded. Kenshin turned around and headed towards his car. But before he entered in he grabbed something from inside and ran back with a red rose in his hand.

"See you tomorrow Kaoru."

He gave Kaoru the rose and ran to his car. Kaoru watched as Kenshin start the car and left. She opened the front door and began to enter into the house. 

~*~

Kaoru enters into the silent living room. 

"It's bad to spy on people," she shouted.

Everyone groans and popped up behind the couch.

"So that's why the raccoon wanted to leave your car Sano…" Megumi said slyly.

Kaoru blushes slightly pink.

"Kenshin is very straightforward huh Kaoru?" Aoshi said with a smirk. 

Kaoru turns red.

"Feisty aren't you Kaoru?" Misao questioned with a wide grin.

Kaoru began to turn bright red.

"We did nothing. I'm going to study now bye!" Kaoru said quickly as she ran away.

As soon as they made sure Kaoru was in her room Sano began to speak. 

"Shall we all do a little matchmaking everyone?" asked Sano.

Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi began to smile mischievously. Megumi began to give directions.

"Sano and Aoshi, you will find a way to make those two to spend a lot of time together. I'll make them hang out more often and Misao you'll…"

"I'll just make sure everything goes according to plan. If not then I'll have a back up," said Misao confidently. 

Everyone sweat drops and Sano laughs.

"What?" Misao asked.

Sano merely replied, "A weasel girl like you actually plans! Now that's funny! OUCH!"

Megumi punches Sano on the head.

"Just shut up and let her do it."

"Fine…"

"Okay…then that's the plan everyone!" said Megumi.

Misao bounced around and smiled happily.

"LET OPERATION MATCHMAKING BEGIN!" she cried out loud.

"Shhh not so loud!" Everyone hurried and shush her.

"Oops…sorry…" 

~*~

Kenshin stopped his car in front of the school. His face was expressionless. His eyes wander around as he began to say something out loud.

"So far so good, report that to Yumi…" he said blankly.

The bush that was next to him began to shake in response.

_~ Time to move on to plan B…~_

~*~

I'm so sorry the chapter isn't very interesting right now! 

I promise you people that it WILL get better just wait!

Please leave some reviews! The more reviews the faster I'll post! Okie dokie? 

Okay! Thank you all! Bye! I love you! 

(^.^) - C' mon review! And by the way S3r3nity is making another K/K fic. 

Coming out soon! Keep an eye out for it! 


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Hey hey! Chapter 5 is up! Review after reading please! Thank you! Oh yeah…I am 

writing a new K/K fic! It's called "Silent Heart"…um…and it's been doing pretty well so 

check that one out. Thank you! Now starts the story! Oh yeah…sorry to some ppl who

 were having problems with the e-mails that kept on saying that some chapters were 

deleted. It's because I've been taking off chapters and replacing them. Sorry to do that. 

I'll try not to do that anymore. Kay' Read now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Feelings 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~…~ = Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Previous Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Kenshin stopped his car in front of the school. His face was expressionless. His eyes wander around as he began to say something out loud.

"So far so good, report that to Yumi…" he said blankly.

The bush that was next to him began to shake in response.

_~ Time to move on to plan B…~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru sat on the passenger side of Kenshin's car as he drove her home after school. She smiles happily to herself.

~ It's been 2 months since I've met Kenshin and became friends with him. He never misses a day to drive me to school, that makes me very grateful to know someone like him. I still kick his butt in volleyball but I'm much more easier on him this time. He doesn't end up with as much bruises as before. We've been assigned to do a Chinese project together. Misao and Aoshi are also teamed up together, so is Megumi and Sano. These two months of knowing Kenshin has been great. ~

A while later Kaoru face made a frown, as her thoughts get deeper.

~ I can't help but feel that there's something very wrong about him…but what? ~

Kaoru felt Kenshin's car stop and he once again opened the door for her. Kaoru leaned out the car and took Kenshins hand as he led her towards the front door of her house. 

"We're going to have to work on that Chinese project soon…" Kenshin reminded Kaoru.

"I know, I know…but it's not due till next year on January and its just going to be December so don't sweat it so much," Kaoru whined.

"Yeah well it's best to do it while we're ahead so then we can have some fun over the winter vacation, just you and I," Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru gently shoves Kenshin away and blushes.

"Fine you win…we'll get started on it tomorrow at around 3 in the afternoon," she said.

Kenshin gave her one of his infamous smile that made her blush even more. A moment later his cell phone rang. 

"Hello…what is it that you want?" Kenshin said on the phone.

Kaoru looks at him with careful attention.

"A meeting at 2:30 tomorrow? Yeah sure I'll be there. Okay, bye."

Kenshin close his cell phone and faces Kaoru. She gave Kenshin a smile of understanding.

"Just don't be late tomorrow Kenshin ok? Promise?"

"I promise with all my heart," replied Kenshin.

And with that he left into his car and drove away. 

~*~

"It's the weekend! YAY!" shouted Misao all over the house.

Kaoru was busy ironing Megumi and Misao's clothes for their date with Sano and Aoshi. 

"Kaoru! You need to get a boyfriend soon! You're too helpful! You cook for us, do our laundry, wash the dishes, clean the house, and you even prepared us for our date! Don't you have a life?" Megumi said aloud for Kaoru to hear.

Kaoru laughs happily, "Sorry but I'm not interested in guys right now…and it's the least I can do for you guys as a thank you for Mrs. Tae, after all, I'm not related to any of you. So it's the least I can do for living with you guys."

Megumi smiles slyly and sighs.

"Little raccoon, I believe that you just said that you weren't interested in guys…then who is it that you've been taking rides from everyday? Hm?" Megumi fox ears began to pop up.

"Yeah…you've been with Himura everyday…do you like him or not?" Misao chimed in.

Kaoru blushes bright red and stood still.

"Well little raccoon…say something or we'll just assume," Megumi said in a saucy tone.

Kaoru takes a look at the time, "Well what do you know…it's 11 O' clock! Aoshi and Sano will be here any minute! Here are your clothes, go and change right now!"

Megumi grabs her clothes and headed to her room quietly.

Misao began to complain as Kaoru pushes Misao into her room, "But Kaoru…you haven't answered my…AH!"

Kaoru shoves Misao into her room and closes the door quickly.

"You two are so nosy…" she said silently to herself as she chuckles.

Megumi came out dressed in a long blouse shirt and a black mini skirt. Sano came just in time to pick her up before she could say anything to Kaoru. 

Megumi turns around and glares at Kaoru, "We're not off this subject little raccoon! Just wait till I get back from the library."

Sano who had his arms around Megumi's waist and was heading towards the door began to yell at Megumi. 

"LIBRARY! Why are going there? Aren't we supposed to go on a DATE!?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why aren't we!?" he shouted loudly.

"Because I said so you STUPID rooster! I want to finish our Chinese project! The faster we get it done the more dates we can have! OK!? And don't you EVER dare use that tone with ME!" 

Megumi voice was heard throughout the whole neighborhood and Sano began to back down in fear.

"Ok, my dear Megumi…don't get angry now…I'm just kidding…going to the library to do our project is the perfect thing to do on a perfect Saturday like this rather than going out for a walk at the park…"

Megumi whacks Sano on the head and left the house. The doorbell rang and Misao ran to open it.

"AOSHI!" she screamed and gave him a big hug.

Misao stops her hug and smiled cheerfully at Aoshi. 

"Are you ready to go now Misao?" he asked warmly. 

"Definitely!" she said cheerfully. 

Kaoru interrupted the moment, "Ugh…so where are you two going?"

"To some cooking class…" replied Misao.

"Yeah…we're looking for a nice recipe for our Chinese project and figures that a cooking class might be a good start," Aoshi said.

"Okay then. Have fun you two!" Kaoru said happily as she waved good-bye to the couple.

"See you around later Kaoru," Misao said.

Misao headed for the door but was dragged back by Aoshi. She let's out a scream of surprise as he carried her outside in his arms. Kaoru goes and close the door and walks back to the living room. 

"Hm…better clean this up before Kenshin arrives," Kaoru reminded herself as she began to clean the house.

~*~

Kaoru looks at the clock once more after hours of work. It was 2:45 pm in the afternoon. It was almost three and she decided to look at the cookbook for ideas. 

A while later Kaoru looks at the clock, it was 3. 

~ Kenshin will be here any minute. I'll go outside to wait for him. ~

She left the warm kitchen and sat outside where it was cold. Kaoru sat down on the stair on the porch and waited patiently. She fell asleep later and was awaken to the freezing wind blowing on her. She was shivering, Kaoru stood up for any signs of Kenshin and then she looked at her watch. It was already 5 O' clock. Kaoru face began to show sadness.

~ I guess he's not coming…~

Kaoru headed by inside the house and heated up water for some tea. She was really hurt to know that a guy like Kenshin would be so unreliable. Kaoru stayed deep in thought as she pressed the button on the boiling machine the pour water out, little did she know her cup wasn't even under where the water was coming out…instead it was her arm. 

~*~

The hot water poured all over the same arm where her last burn was. Kaoru immediately snapped out of her thoughts and screeched in pain and dropped her cup. The cup dropped and shattered into million pieces. Kaoru who was still screaming in pain accidentally slipped on water that was on the floor. She fell on her back and landed on the shattered pieces of the cup. Kaoru quickly sat up and dragged her knee onto her chest. She immediately started to do something that she hasn't done for years: cry. 

~*~

Kenshin approached to Kaoru's house. He immediately sensed that something was wrong and ran quickly into the house. 

~ Kaoru…where are you? ~

Kenshin heard sniffling sounds in the kitchen and approached it carefully. He looked at the kitchen where it looked like a fight had taken place. He saw a small body shaking, back covered with droplets of blood.

"Kaoru…" he said with fear in the voice.

The body stayed still and the sniffling continues.

"I'm sorry…I was…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses…" Kaoru said with a deadly tone.

Kenshin quiet down and touched her shoulder which send chills up her spine.  Kaoru stood up and smacked his arm away from her.

"Stay away from me…"

"Kaoru, what happened?" Kenshin asked filled with concern.

"YOU HAPPENED!" Kaoru spat out.

"What did I do!?" Kenshin asked with anger rising.

"Someone promises to come at a certain time today…I waited outside when he was suppose to arrive, then I fell asleep, the wind woke me up and it was 2 hours ago that he was suppose to arrive. I was cold and decided to heat up something warm. I was half worried about my partner and half was angry. The boiling water burned me while I was getting it and my favorite cup smashed into pieces. I slipped on the water and fell on the shattered glass. Anything else you want to know?"

Kenshin was shocked…

~ This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to not get hurt in this plan. ~

Kaoru interrupted his thoughts and immediately realized how rude she was.

"I guess it wasn't your fault…sorry I was so angry. You were probably busy or something. Um…I'm going to shower now so you can leave. Make sure you lock the door before you go out. Bye."

Before Kenshin can react, Kaoru ran up the stairs, and slams the door of her room. Soon running water was heard. Kenshin who was shocked from the whole situation began to feel guilty and left the house.

~*~

Kaoru came back downstairs later to notice that Kenshin was gone. She went into the kitchen to clean her mess but the notice that it was cleaned already. Kaoru went to the kitchen table to see a grocery bag. She began to look at what's inside: bandages, burn ointment, a brand new cup, alcohol, and a note. She opened the letter and read it.

Kaoru,

            Sorry about what happened. I'll make it up to you somehow starting with this bag.

- Kenshin

Kaoru slowly puts down the letter with a smile on her face. 

~I think I'm falling for him…~

~*~

The doorbell rang and Kaoru went to answer it. A very muscular man with spiky white hair and shades ran into the house.

"Enishi, what are you doing here? Is something the matter?" Kaoru asked with concern.

"Where is that jerk?" he shouted to Kaoru.

"Who?" Kaoru answered with confusing all over her face along with fear.

"That guy! WHERE IS HE?" he shouted once more to Kaoru as if she was deaf.

Enishi saw her the fear on his childhood friends face and felt guilty.

"Sorry Kaoru…" Enishi said with sadness in his voice.

"It's okay…just tell me what's wrong…" Kaoru said in a soft tone. 

"It's Kenshin…" replied Enishi.

"What's wrong? Is he hurt?" Kaoru said with more concern.

"No…"

"Then what's wrong with Kenshin?" Kaoru was now filled with curiosity.

Kaoru held onto Enishi's shoulders and shook him as he closed his eyes. 

"Tell me what's wrong with Kenshin, Enishi!" 

Enishi was filled with hesitation but couldn't resist telling Kaoru the truth.

~ Kaoru…I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you…but it's the truth. You're my long time friend, you have to know this before you get hurt. ~

"Kenshin has been toying with your feelings…"

~*~

Oh time's up! Tune in next time. In the mean time review please or else I won't be updating for a long time! Muahaha! I got the power! Hey read my other fic **"Silent Heart" ** please! Thanks a lot! 

Special Thanks you:

            Kaname-chan- for putting me as one of your fav authors! Thank you!!!

(^.^) - Review or she ain't gonna update for a long time!


	6. Chapter 6: Choices

**Important: Sorry but I'm not going to update for quite some time…wah my grades **

**are slipping…but I MIGHT if you (the readers) want me to update. I spent a lot of **

**time planning and writing this fic and if only a few of you want me to update then it**

**isn't going to be worth my time. So send in reviews IF you want me to update as **

**soon as possible! Thank you and enjoy reading.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6:  Choices

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~…~ = Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Previous Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 "Tell me what's wrong with Kenshin, Enishi!" 

Enishi was filled with hesitation but couldn't resist telling Kaoru the truth.

~ Kaoru…I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you…but it's the truth. You're my long time friend, you have to know this before you get hurt. ~

"Kenshin has been toying with your feelings…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru woke up the next morning feeling very weak. She began to recall the event that happened just yesterday night with Enishi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~_ Flashback _~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kenshin has been toying with your feelings…" Enishi said silently to Kaoru. 

Enishi began to explain to Kaoru what he heard when he happened to be at school when Kenshin was having his meeting. Kaoru slowly dropped to the ground. At a moment like this she would've cried but she didn't. 

_~ That was the missing puzzle! That was why Kenshin was acting fond of me! Everything that was a mystery now fits…~_

Enishi bends down and held the silent Kaoru. Kaoru began to whisper silent words to him but loud enough for Enishi to hear.

"This is how friendship ends..."

Enishi opens his eyes with regret with what he going to tell Kaoru next. 

"I'm leaving on the last day of school before winter vacation starts, Kaoru. I'm going to move to where my sister lives with her fiancé. I'm sorry…"

Kaoru's eyes snapped opened and began to cry. She didn't cry because of Kenshin, she cried because Enishi was her childhood friend since preschool till her life now. He helped her go through all the pain in life and now he's going to be gone. This is the last thing he is doing before he leaves: help her from pain. Kaoru threw herself around Enishi and sobbed.

_~ Someone who's been like a brother to me is leaving…leaving…forever…~_

~*~

Kaoru woke up to shower and met up with Megumi and Misao downstairs. The whole room was silent for Megumi and Misao knew what Kaoru was upset about. The rest of the weekend was silent and went by quickly. 

~*~

It was the last day of school before winter vacation started. Kaoru left early to school early purposely not to see Kenshin. The whole day she was avoiding Kenshin, and finally it was lunch. Kenshin however didn't notice Kaoru's strange behavior. 

Kaoru met up with Enishi as soon as they saw Kenshin walking together with Yumi. The headed themselves towards the football field.

"Let's go Kaoru…"

Enishi grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled her close to him to hide behind a tree while listening to Yumi and Kenshin talk.

"Did you finally get Kaoru to like you?"

"Sure did…"

"Very well…when are you planning to finish this plan?"

"I'm going to ask her out to a date tonight and dump her there."

"Perfect…I'm sure Mika will like this plan…"

Kaoru heard Enishi growl and she began to shush him. Across Kaoru and Enishi heard another plan going on from where they were. 

"That Kenshin is really getting under my skin. Stealing all the girls I want to be with," the short, fat guy grunted out. 

"Don't worry…we're going to get rid of him today…after school…just wait…Himura is going to die in a matter of hours," a tall, thin guy said with a high squeaky voice. 

Kaoru who heard the whole thing began to worry making her hard to breathe. The bell rang and ended lunch. 

"We got to go Kaoru," Enishi said gently to her.

"ENISHI! Those guys are going to hurt Kenshin!" Kaoru blurted out all the sudden. 

"Who is Kaoru?"

"Remember those two guys…the fat and skinny one? I over heard their plan…Kenshin is going to be hurt!" she screamed.

"What do you want me to do?" Enishi cried while shaking the frightened Kaoru.

"I don't know!" Kaoru screamed once again frustrated with herself for not making a choice.

"It's up to you Kaoru…I'll go now…" Enishi said quietly while turning to leave.

"No Enishi…"

Enishi turns around to see Kaoru standing with her bangs covering her eyes. Her fists were clutched tightly on her sides.

"I can't allow him to be hurt…even though he is a jerk…I can't allow his life to be taken away!" she said to Enishi with eyes closed.

After those words Kaoru's eyes snapped opened and a gush of wind blew her long hair past her face. She has made her choice and she's not going to change it.

"Very well Kaoru…I'll see what I can do…" Enishi quietly said to Kaoru as he left.

Kaoru quickly ran to her class.

_~ Telling Misao and Megumi will only make the situation worse. If I tell everyone they'll think I'm one of those lunatic fans of Kenshins. I'll make sure those guys won't hurt you Kenshin…I promise…~_

~*~ 

The end of the day neared. Kaoru still hated Kenshin by she couldn't allow him to be hurt so she kept her eyes close to him as much as possible. Her eyes scanned through her Chinese class, Mika was also looking at Kaoru as though she's waiting for something big to happen. They both gave the same glare to each other.

~ I'm not going to let you win that easily Mika. I don't care whose sister you are to. I'm not going to fall at your knees. ~

The light staring contest ended between Kaoru and Mika when the bell rang. Kaoru's eyes flashed to Kenshin and her breathing began to increase. Kaoru exit outside the door and saw Enishi walking slowly to Kenshin. 

"I need to talk to you, Kenshin…" Enishi said quiet while eyeing Kenshin.

Kenshin eyed back and the two guys left privately leaving a worried Kaoru behind. Kaoru once again saw the two guys from lunch and followed them. 

~*~ 

"I know your plan Kenshin…" Enishi said to the redhead guy.

Kenshin stopped walking around the school.

"And?" he grunted snobbishly.

"If that's what you feel about Kaoru then so be it. I can't do anything about it. I just want you to know that she's someone who has gone through so much pain than you'll ever know. If you feel that you must cause more pain to her then fine. Just remember that her friends won't forgive you," Enishi said in a deadly tone. 

He continued once again, "Including me…"

Kenshin only stood still and listened. Enishi glanced at his watch. 

"I got to go now. I'm leaving here for I don't know how long. Kaoru asked me to keep you here as long as I can. That is all I can do…"

Enishi slowly walked away to where his ride is going to pick him up. 

"Why is she doing this?" Kenshin suddenly asked following behind Enishi.

"To protect you," Enishi said quietly as he began to enter in the car.

Kenshin opened his mouth once again to say something but was interrupted by Kaoru's running. She ran to Enishi, handed him a note and gave him a farewell hug. 

"Goodbye Kaoru…" he whispered to the girl hugging him.

"Goodbye Enishi…" she replied back.

Kaoru lets go of Enishi and watched him close the car door. The car began to move out but before it went away Enishi rolled down the window and faced Kenshin.

"Don't be blind…" was the last words he said before leaving.

The words were strange but familiar as Kenshin began to think to himself.

~ Those words--something is familiar about it. Where have I heard that before? ~

Kaoru gently approaches the impassive Kenshin and taps him on the shoulder. Kenshin turns to see Kaoru and smiled back.

"Shall I walk you back to your house Miss Kamiya?" 

Kaoru smiles back to Kenshin.

"Sure thing…"

They began to head down the Sakura road together. Kaoru began to think silently to herself.

~ It's not up to me…it's up to you Enishi. If your choice is against mine then I guess that I'll have to pay my life for it. ~

~*~

Enishi sat in the back of the car. He began to read Kaoru's letter. His eyes flashed opened with alarm. 

~ It's where the guys are going to strike! Near-by Kaoru's house! Kaoru why did you leave me to do this?  ~ 

He panicked and quickly picked up his cell phone and called 9-1-1.

"Hello officer…?"

~*~

Kenshin momentarily forgot about what he and Enishi talked about a while ago as he began to focus onto his plan. Kaoru also forgot about what Kenshin was going to do to her as she focused onto what's going to happen in a matter of minutes.

"Kaoru…I have a question to ask you…" he started out slowly.

"Mmm…yeah?" Kaoru asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" 

Kaoru immediately stopped on her trail. Everything came rushing back to her.

~ I've been so distracted with Enishi's departure that I totally forgot about what Kenshin was going to do. ~

All the pain came back. The pain of false lies, being used, and physical pain fill back her heart as she remembered what Kenshin's plan was. Anger slowly rise within' her as she froze at her spot. Tears ran freely through her eyes but she hid it from Kenshin.

"Well?" he asked.

Kenshin faced Kaoru and saw Kaoru's tear-stained face. However, she wasn't crying. She just stood still with bangs covering her eyes.

"You're a really great actor Kenshin…" Kaoru started out slowly.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned her with fear rising.

"I really believed that I have fallen for you. It wasn't until I found out what you were going to do to me…how could you Kenshin…how? Why?" her voice was breaking.

"Kaoru…I…" Kaoru interrupted Kenshin.

"What have I done to deserve this?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. 

~ What DID she do to deserve this? ~

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION KENSHIN! ANSWER ME!" Kaoru shouted at him while beating his chest.

"Kaoru I'm sorry," he said while trying to calm the angry girl.

"Don't try to get away with if now Kenshin! I'll never forgive you! NEVER!" she screamed and slapped Kenshin as she ran away from him blinded with fury forgetting about the plan that was suppose to happen in just a few minutes.

~*~

The slap Kaoru gave Kenshin stunned like a thousand needles making him shocked from surprise. Kenshin came back into reality and realized that Kaoru has run away. He began to chase after her. 

~ Why? Why did I plan to hurt her? What did she do to deserve this? ~

He thought over and over to himself and he began to catch up to Kaoru who just barely made it cross the street. Kenshin began to run across the long street.

"How come I was so BLIND!?" he screamed at himself. 

The words hit him hard as he jogged slowly in the middle of the street.

"Enishi…Enishi said those words…and someone else said it…someone from the past…SHE said it…her…" he whispered silently to himself as he halt.

~ Her… ~

~*~

Kaoru realized that Kenshin has stopped in his pace and came back towards reality. 

~ He's in danger Kaoru! How can you think of yourself at this moment? What…~

Her train of thought broke when she heard police sirens.

~ Police sirens…only mean a chase…that meant that Enishi called! But then it's approaching here which means that the guys aren't stopping! Kenshin! ~

Kaoru's mind rang out as she saw a speeding car approaching with police cars tailing from behind. 

"Kenshin! Get out of the way! Kenshin! Can you hear me?" Kaoru shouted to the fazed out Kenshin. 

Kenshin didn't move from his spot, he only kept on thinking of Enishi's words. The car is approaching closer, much faster now, the cops are trying to catch up as Kaoru watched the scene. 

Kaoru continued to shout Kenshin's name but he was oblivious to the world around him. Kaoru reacted to her instinct and ran towards Kenshin while the speeding car approached with powerful speed.

Soon a deafening loud screech was heard followed by a crash. Soon it was drown in police sirens ringing loudly throughout the whole neighborhood.  

~*~

Special thanks to:

            **Tearose66**- for putting me as one of your fav authors! Thank you!

**Jmlkawaii-angel-** for putting this story as one your favorites and me as your favorite author. Thanks a lot! 

**Stopping now…send in reviews please! Or else there will be consequences! And you all know what it is. Review then! **


	7. Chapter 7: Blinded

**A/N: Remember…I only write if I want and if you like it. So if you don't then I **

**might as well not update…so send in reviews!**

~*~

Wow…okay…well I guess I can't ignore my readers! Hehe … thank you all for the 

reviews! I love all of you! Man…I finally have time to type this. Be thankful!

THE  RATINGS WILL EVENTUALLY CHANGE BEWARE OF THAT! (Won't 

go to R though…so don't worry!)

~*~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Warning: Very uh…not much happiness…so do not flame me please! I warned you! **

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7: Blinded

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~…~ = Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Previous Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Kenshin! Get out of the way! Kenshin! Can you hear me?" Kaoru shouted to the fazed out Kenshin. 

Kenshin didn't move from his spot, he only kept on thinking of Enishi's words. The car is approaching closer, much faster now, the cops are trying to catch up as Kaoru watched the scene. 

Kaoru continued to shout Kenshin's name but he was oblivious to the world around him. Kaoru reacted to her instinct and ran towards Kenshin while the speeding car approached with powerful speed.

Soon a deafening loud screech was heard followed by a crash. Soon it was drown in by police sirens ringing loudly throughout the whole neighborhood.  

~*~

Kaoru pushed Kenshin out of the way as the car approached. The car barely missed hitting her and her body skidded across the street along with Kenshin. Both bodies laid limp except Kaoru's head was bleeding and Kenshin held onto her recovering from shock.

"Kaoru…KAORU! Wake up! WAKE UP!" he shouted to the pale-faced Kaoru in his arms.

The ambulance hurried to the scene. Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, and Sano came right in time to see Kaoru enter into the ambulance. Kenshin sat where he got knocked out of his thoughts, where Kaoru saved him, and where he last saw Kaoru. A man approached the pale Kenshin and crouched down to talk to him.

"Young man, can you hear me? Are you severely injured?"

Kenshin silently turned his head towards the man and shook his head. Megumi and Sano approached the shocked Kenshin. Sano gently puts his hand on Kenshin's shoulder.

"It's okay Kenshin…we're heading towards the hospital right now. Kaoru's bound to survive…she has a strong will…she won't fall that easily, trust me."

Kenshin looks up to his best friend and smiled. Across he could see Megumi and Misao crying, and began to feel guilty once more. He headed with the rest of the gang to the car and Sano zoomed quickly to the hospital. 

~*~

The hospital doors bust opened and the entire gang entered towards the receptionist. Aoshi of all people ran headfirst and slammed his hands on the desk.

"WHERE'S KAORU!?" he demanded, surprising everyone including himself.

Aoshi looked around and felt everyone's presence around him and quietly apologizes to the mid-aged receptionist sitting at the table.  However, she kept on gazing up and down all over Aoshi's body, making Misao filled with anger.

"My, oh my, what a beautiful sight we have here today…" she murmured seductively as she checked out Aoshi's body, to what he was oblivious to.

"We're here to see Kaoru Kamiya…now hurry up…" Misao said through her gritted teeth. 

"Why, rush little girl? We've got all the time here today…so be patient while I entertain this man…" the woman snapped at Misao.

"Little girl…?" Misao said quietly as she began to build internal anger boiling inside of her body.

"Yes little girl, now shut up and leave me alone with your brother or I'll…" the woman replied was cut off instantly.

"She's my girlfriend, now tell us where Kaoru Kamiya is," Aoshi said with a deadly tone. 

The woman backed off and pointed down the hallway stunned that Aoshi's girlfriend was none other than the little girl.

"Down…the hall…you can't miss it…she's at the intensive care unit right now…" she squeaked out. 

Everyone ran down the hallway as soon as possible. Aoshi and Misao stayed behind. 

"At least I'm not a grown woman who checks out high school boys, you old fart…" Misao said loud enough for the whole room as she latched herself onto Aoshi's arm and walked down the hall together. Everyone else looked at the blushing receptionist who was busying distracting herself doing her work at the moment. 

~*~

Misao and Aoshi arrived at the intensive care unit to see everyone's solemn face. 

"Megumi, how's Kaoru doing?" Misao asked the paled faced girl.

"We don't know yet…the doctors are checking on her but they said that her situation is not well…" Megumi replied in a whisper that no one could hear. As soon as Misao heard that she collapsed to the floor, choking out sobs. 

"She…can't…leave…us!" she choked out.

Aoshi went over to his fallen girlfriend to comfort her.

"Kaoru won't leave you two…she wouldn't," he said gently while holding the sobbing 

girl.

"I know, but then now is her chance to be with her family…" Megumi said solemnly, 

"She might use this chance to join them…"

Misao eyes snapped open and shouted at her friend.

"NO YOU'RE WRONG!" Misao shouted.

"I'm right! You know that! Why wouldn't she want to be back with her family!?" Megumi asked as she shouted back 

"Because we are her family too!" Misao cried out as she let out all her emotions at once. 

Megumi sat on her seat dumbfounded as the truth hits her twice as hard as she sobs uncontrollably.

"Kaoru…how could you do THIS!? Please don't go…we're your family too…" Megumi said through her tears.

Both girls cried until a pissed off voice rang into their ears.

"How are you two family with her? You guys aren't even related!" Kenshin cried out as he faced the blank wall.

"If that's the case then Kaoru doesn't even have a family from the beginning of her life!

She became an orphan when she was a few days old damn it! Misao and Megumi lost their parents when they were around 5…Kaoru never got to see her parents face! How do you think Kaoru feels? She's suffering everyday! Can't you see that? You're only adding to her pain! She doesn't want to see people die because of her!" Sano shouted towards Kenshin. 

Kenshin didn't nothing but snort, "Who said that I even asked to be saved by her?"

Sano lost his patience and grabbed Kenshin by the collar. 

"You piece of crap! She saves you with her LIFE! And you merely tossed it away like that? If she was one of your lame fan club members do you think she would risk her life to save you?  Heck no! They'd be too worried about themselves!" Sano spat out to Kenshin's face. 

Kenshin eyes snapped opened as Sano's fist collided into his face. Megumi screamed and Misao held herself in fear as the two men fought. Aoshi ran quickly in between the two guys and stopped them.

"Stop acting like stupid kids! And listen! You're not helping Kaoru in anyway!" Aoshi shouted.

Sano held his fist up one more time to punch Kenshin but stopped. He began to put the small man down and laid his face into his hands.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

Kenshin slowly got up and looked away from everyone. The doctor finally emerged from the room where Kaoru was in and everyone immediately ran to him.

"How's she doing doc?" Sano asked filled with concern and anticipation. 

"Only a few minor scrapes…nothing too harmful…she's awake but…" the doctor was interrupted. 

Misao ran to Kaoru's room happily. Kaoru sat up on the bed; she had a few scrapes but none too deep. Misao happily walked in silently and sat on the edge of Kaoru's bed.

Kaoru moved but didn't look directly to Misao.

"Doctor…is that you?" Kaoru asked.

The room suddenly became quiet and Misao's face began to gloom as everyone watched with curiosity with what just happened.

Misao lifted her hands up Kaoru's face and waved it a couple times. There was still no reaction. Misao picked up a blanket Kaoru was holding and held it slightly far away from Kaoru.

"Who's there? Who is it!?" Kaoru said with alarm. 

Misao watched her best friend frantically trying to find her blanket. Misao threw the blanket back at Kaoru and quickly ran out into Aoshi's arm sobbing. Megumi fainted at the sight of what she saw. Sano held Megumi in his arms and was in denial. Kenshin stood stunned. The doctor cleared his throat and continued what he was about to say.

"As you can see…when this girl avoided the collision with the car…her head collided into the floor with violent force causing her to lose her eye sight…"

Sano was shook his head violently in denial put Megumi on the chair and ran into Kaoru's room. Aoshi, Misao, and Kenshin watched with fear.

"Missy…it's me, Sano!" Sano said to the girl in front of him.

"Sano…hey! I'm stuck in a dark dream…maybe now I can wake up!" Kaoru said enthusiastically as she blinked a couple more times hoping to see, faced filled with pure hope. 

Sano gently grasped into Kaoru's shoulder and he tried to hide his tears. 

"Missy…I've got bad news…" he started out slowly.

Kaoru's face grew in alarm.

"Is it Kenshin, is he hurt?" she asked with fear.

"No…but…" Kaoru cuts him off.

"Good…I'm going to wake up from this dream and see him now then!" Kaoru said happily.

She lies on the bed and close her eyes. She reopens them over and over again. Sano watched his friend in sadly in denial. Misao from afar sobbed more into Aoshi's arm. Kenshin stood still, remaining quiet as ever.

"KAORU! Listen now!" Sano shouted.

Kaoru's looks over, "Why isn't this working? I'm supposed to be awake now!"

"That's because you're blind!" Sano said quickly.

Kaoru shook her head in denial. She grabbed an object next to her, which is a bright rainbow ball. She held it up to her face and focused onto the ball with concentration. 

"Missy…don't…" 

"Shut up Sano! I'm concentrating! I'll be able to see in a minute! Don't worry!" Kaoru said with a positive tone as she focused to the ball once more.

Sano desperately held in his tears that were beginning to show up. He desperately hoped that what she said was true. 

Kaoru held onto the ball with deep focus on her face. She closed her eyes once again and opens them, takes a deep breath and squinted to the ball. Her heart had finally lost hope.

"Can't be…" she said silently, "How could this happen?" 

Kaoru broke down in tears and Sano held Kaoru in a warm embrace to comfort her. 

  
~*~

Misao also cried as Aoshi held her. The doctor began to speak with in a hoarse tone to the remaining people. The doctor was also breaking down.  

"She's not completely blind. There's this medicine herb that will make her recover. She only needs to drink it once a week and her eye sight will come back," he said heroically.

"Then give her the herb right now!" Kenshin urged the doctor.

"That's the problem young man…"

"We'll pay any price!" Aoshi said with hope.

"Listen to me boys!" the doctor said angrily.

Kenshin and Aoshi stopped talking and paid attention.

"This herb…is the rarest herb…there's hardly any of it over here. It's located in Europe somewhere…" 

"Then why don't you just order it?" Kenshin asked.

"That's because the herb is so rare that it costs too much for us to afford!" 

"Then we'll pay for it if you order it now!" Aoshi demanded.

"That's not possible…" the doctor replied solemnly.

"Why is that!?" Aoshi demanded once more.

"That's because she has to drink the herb within' 3 hours! You know….packages don't come within' 3 hours!!!" the doctor shouted impatiently.

Aoshi and Kenshin pulled their heads down…hope are gone, lost forever.

 "I'm sorry I can't help you. That was all I can do. I'm sorry," the doctor said before he left.

Aoshi held his head down, he felt Misao's head move in his arms, her tears have subsided. He began to think to himself.

_~That's not a good thing…what's wrong!?~_

Aoshi slowly lets go of Misao and she stood silently facing Kenshin. Her fists were balled up tightly and pinched closely to her sides. Her bangs covered her eyes and her shoulder shook with anger.

"Himura…it's all your fault!!!" she shouted with a deadly tone. 

Misao leaped into the air to hit Kenshin as she screamed in anger. Her fist aimed down towards his face but was immediately stopped. She was held back by strong arms; Aoshi's arm. Her face turns to a scowl as she screamed in anger.

"Let me go Aoshi! Let go! It's your entire fault Kenshin! I don't know the whole story…but I know you're behind it! Why else would Kaoru go blind because of it!? Why else would she jump to save you!?" Misao shouted through her tears as she tried to break out of Aoshi's strong hold.

Kenshin watched the small girl blinded with old and fresh tears trying to attack him while his best friend holds her back. Aoshi, who was holding tightly on Misao began to feel her anger growing stronger, he's losing his grip on her. He did the only best thing he can do: betray his girlfriend.

"RUN KENSHIN! Don't come back!" he shouted.

Kenshin broke into a run. Misao's eyes opened with anger as she finally broke out of her boyfriends hold but didn't run. She turned around and slaps Aoshi directly on the face. 

"How could you Aoshi?" Misao cried as she gently rubs his face where she just slapped him. 

He only opened his arms to her and she cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Aoshi…" she said as she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. 

Aoshi came over and held her as she cried harder.

~*~

**Ehhh…continue to the next chapter! Don't forget to review!!! Hope you enjoyed this **

**chapter!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shinta

Sorry people! This isn't the newest chapter! I just separated chapter 7 into two 

**parts. I just realized that chapter 7 was way too LONG! If I was reading that I **

**would've fallen asleep! So I made it into two parts! So yeah…enjoy this chapter if **

**you haven't read it already!**

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 8:  Shinta

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~…~ = Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~Previous Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"RUN KENSHIN! Don't come back!" he shouted._

_Kenshin broke into a run. Misao's eyes opened with anger as she finally broke out of her boyfriends hold but didn't run. She turned around and slaps Aoshi directly on the face. _

_"How could you Aoshi?" Misao cried as she gently rubs his face where she just slapped him. _

_He only opened his arms to her and she cried harder._

_"I'm so sorry Aoshi…" she said as she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. _

_Aoshi came over and held her as she cried harder._

_~*~_

An hour has passed and Kaoru's tears finally subsided as she fell asleep from exhaustion. Sano held the sleeping girl gently in his arms as he gazed at her with sympathy. He puts Kaoru on the bed and pulls the blanket over her petite body.

"Of all the people…why does she have to suffer most?" he murmured silently as he closed the door while leaving. 

Sano walked outside and saw his girlfriend sitting on the silent chair singing to herself. He takes a deep breath as he approached to her with fear clinging onto him with each step.

"Megumi? Are you okay?" Sano whispered gently to the quiet girlfriend while gently tapping her shoulder.

Megumi stopped singing and looked up to Sano's face. Her head looked down as she silently cries.

"Megumi…" Sano whispered to her and bends down to her.

Megumi immediately threw her arms around him and cried harder. 

"Kaoru…doesn't deserve any of this…she has gone through so much…from losing her parents…to losing her happiness…and now her eyesight. Why doesn't this happen to me? I'd rather have myself go through Kaoru's pain rather that watching her suffer, Sano! Why!?" Megumi sobbed loudly. 

"Don't blame yourself, Megumi, Kaoru wouldn't want that. None of us would. We'll just have to spend time with Kaoru as much as possible before her blindness becomes permanent, ok?" Sano said softly while embracing Megumi.

"How much time left?" she asked him.

"About an hour…" Sano replied.

Sano felt Megumi's back tense up as she began to cry more, he could only hold her tighter and wish that pain would just go away.

Down the hallway Sano and Megumi heard footsteps approaching, one tall and one small figure. Aoshi and Misao came into view. Misao's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and Aoshi held a solemn face.  Sano stood up in front of everyone with a plan.

"Put your happy faces on because we're going to see Kaoru everyone!" he announced.

~*~

Kenshin ran out of the hospital as soon as possible and he ran down the street to school. He finally reached the student parking lot, opened his car door, and climb inside. He was tired and panting hard but the pain didn't matter: Kaoru did.

~ One of her friends would've just killed me back then and I would've allowed her too! What's wrong with me!?~

Kenshin stuck his key into the ignition and started the car. He drove passed all the house and avoiding going to the street where Kaoru was hurts just hours ago. The car zoomed quickly and Kenshin narrowly avoided a collision. He drove for 5 minutes and reached the park. He got the car and walked around the park silently by himself and he glanced at his watch.

~Only one hour left for Kaoru…~

Tears trickled down Kenshin's face and he seated himself on a bench. 

"It's not your fault Kenshin…it's Kaoru's…yeah…it's her fault…she jumped out so I didn't do anything…not my fault," Kenshin whispered to himself while looking at the floor.

~Liar…Kaoru jumped out to protect you…and it's not your fault!? Misao was right!~

Kenshin let out a huge sigh, lay on the bench, and gazed into the dark sky. It was 9 at night already...Kenshin soon fell asleep. 

~*~

Sano, Misao, Aoshi, and Megumi approached Kaoru's room and all attempted to put on a smile.

"Not like it will matter…Kaoru won't be able to see our faces…" Misao said unhappily.

Megumi's eyes sparked up and she smacked Misao on the head.

"Just shut up!" she shouted.

Sano smiled and opens Kaoru's door.

"HELLO KAORU!" everyone shouted happily to her.

"Hello everyone!!!" Kaoru replied happily on her bed.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment surprised at how Kaoru's personality changed so fast. 

"Why is everyone quiet?" Kaoru asked with a worried tone.

"Oh…uh…that's because we're happy to see you! Shocked to see you!" Misao beamed out quickly.

"Yeah…happy to see that annoying face of yours, little raccoon. Ohohoho!" Megumi laughed out while choking Sano with one arm. 

"Can't breathe Megumi…honey…you're choking me!" Sano squeaked out while turning blue. 

Megumi continued to laugh, oblivious to hearing Sano's silent pleas. 

"Megumi…your boyfriend fainted," Aoshi said aloud.

"Ohohohohoho—huh?" she stopped and moved her arm off Sano's neck.

Sano fell down quickly with a loud thud. Megumi lets out a loud gasp and ran to Sano.

"Oh Sano!? What happened to you!?" Megumi shouted with dramatic voice.

Sano hand moved up to Megumi's cheek and Megumi bend down to hear what he was saying.

"Dumb fox! You were suffocating me!" he shouted loudly into her ear.

Megumi, Kaoru, Misao, and Aoshi stood with wide eyes. Megumi eyes twitched at what he said. 

"Dumb fox…?" Megumi repeated to herself.

"…uh oh…" Sano began to back away into the corner. 

How dare you say that stupid rooster!" Megumi screamed loudly while holding Sano's collar white shirt with both her hands and repeated shook it back and forth.

"Megumi—ow—I'm sorry—ow—I surrender! OW!" Sano said while his head collided to the wall.

"You better be…" Megumi warned and dropped him on the floor like a ton of bricks.

Everyone began to laugh hard as they heard Sano said something no one thought they would ever hear, "Mommy…Megumi hit me…"

Sano collapsed to the floor and Aoshi picked him up.

"Girls…we have to leave now. The hospital will be kicking us out soon enough. We'll see you tomorrow Kaoru," Aoshi said to everyone.

"Bye Kaoru…we'll see you tomorrow!" Misao cried while heading out.

"Little raccoon…get as much rest as possible okay? We don't want to you to look ugly tomorrow!" Megumi said while leaving.

"Okay…I'll rest right now! Bye guys!" Kaoru said while waving goodbye in her bed.

The door finally closed and the room felt dark once again. Loneliness floated around the air as Kaoru's face turned sad.

"I'm alone once again," she whispered to herself before crying.

She reached over to the alarm clocked and pushed a button. 

"It's 9:40 p.m. it's 9:40 p.m. It's…"

Kaoru turned off the alarm and curled herself into a ball and cried to herself.

"Only 20 more minutes to save myself from being blind…why won't time let me just get it over with!?" Kaoru she cried silently.

~*~

Kenshin woke up from the park but made no noise. His eyes were silver and held a passionless face. He stood up against the wind and went into his car. The engine roared and the car zoomed off fast. 

~*~ 

Kaoru's tear subsided and she began to get frustrated with herself.

"Why am I crying!? You did this to yourself! Get it over with!" she cried frustrated with herself. 

_~But why does everything have to happen to me?~_

"You did what to yourself?" a soft voice flowed and echo through the whole room. 

Kaoru's anger stopped as she began focus to whom said that.

"Who's there!?" she shouted through the whole room.

The stranger who was standing at the doorway moved slowly towards Kaoru's bed and sat down. Kaoru felt a hand touch her face and she furiously pushed it away.

"Get away! Who are you!?" she yelled out and moved her arms around her hoping for protection.

"Shh…you don't want the hospital to kick me out and leave you alone right?" the voice gently replies while shushing her. 

Kaoru stopped screaming and relaxed, she faced herself to the mysterious stranger.

"There, all better right? I'm here to visit a friend of mines who's at this hospital. While passing by I saw you crying and noticed that you might need someone around to keep you company. So that's when I came in…man…I didn't know that you'll react with such activeness at the stage you're in right now, that I don't!" he chuckled but in was cut off by a punch to his face.

"Shut up…" Kaoru said quickly on her bed.

"Oro...!" he screamed out loud before falling.

Kaoru's eyes snapped opened with curiosity.

"Did you just 'oro'?" Kaoru giggled out. 

"Sorry…it's a habit…I do hope it doesn't annoy you, that I do…" the stranger replied back.

"Oh no, it doesn't annoy me. In fact, it's quite cute!" Kaoru spoke out truthfully and quickly closed her mouth.

"Heh…oops…sorry…" she said while blushing, she could picture what an idiot she looks like right now.

"Ahem…anyways…like what I asked before…what did you do to yourself?" the soft voice asked to Kaoru.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes to face her bed. 

"You see…this enemy of mines…planned a revenge against me by toying with my feelings …I got really angry. I heard this plan to take him down so even though I hated him…I risked my life to save him," Kaoru said quietly.

"I see…" the voice replied with interest.

"But I don't know if I did the right thing…I don't know why I reacted like that. I hated his guts so much! And yet I couldn't let him die. Why?" Kaoru said unhappily.

"Maybe because you don't want people close to you to die…"

"Yeah…maybe…" Kaoru agreed she was about to continue speaking until she choked frightening the stranger. 

"W…wat…water!" she gasped out while grasping the blanket on the bed and breathe for air. 

The person that was sitting next to her ran towards his bag, Kaoru could hear him rummaging through it.

"Here…I made it for my friend…but then you look like you need it, so drink it!" the stranger hurriedly pour the drink into a cup and handed it to Kaoru.

Kaoru gratefully took the cup and gulped down its contents. She felt the sweet cool water flow through her mouth and into her stomach. Soon she felt refreshed.

"Wow…what was that? I feel so much better! Thank you!" Kaoru said energetically.

"That's just something I made…"

"Better not be poison…"

"I don't think so, that I do." 

Kaoru's eyes dropped down as she reached over the bed to the alarm clock.

"It's 10:00 p.m. 10:00 p.m.…"

Kaoru let's out a sigh.

_~Times up…hope's gone…~_

"What wrong?"

"Oh nothing…it's just that I lost all hope of regaining my eyesight," Kaoru replied like it didn't matter.

"What!?" the voice shouted and she looked up with surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked with concern. 

"You should never lose hope! Even though there's a very slim chance left…you should never give up, that I believe!" and with that he slammed his fist on Kaoru's bed.

Kaoru's let's out a scream. She let the words sink into her heart as she gave her heartwarming smile to the very mysterious stranger. 

"Oro…what's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing…you've just given me new hope. However it's quite small…" Kaoru said with sadness.

A warm hand lifted her face up as she felt his breath closely breathing onto her.

"As long as YOU have that hope, miracles will bound to happen," he said gently to her while brushing a few strands on hair from her face. 

Kaoru's heart opened as she found her newborn hope. 

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"I have to go now…"

Kaoru's face fell. She felt his strong, warm hands retreat from her face. She heard footsteps heading towards out the door and felt alone once again. 

"But I'll be back tomorrow…to see you…to keep you company…how about that?"

Kaoru's face showered with happiness, "You will!? Oh thank you!"

"Uh…what's your name?"

"My name is Kao--AH!"

Kaoru fell off her bed while looking for her blanket.

~That was stupid…asking a STRANGER whom you barely knew to keep you company…by the way what a smart move you just made Kaoru…~

Kaoru waited for her body to make contact with the floor but she felt herself not moving from her spot.

"Huh? What happened?" Kaoru said dumbfounded as she felt warmth flow throughout her whole body.

"I asked what your name was and you fell…I caught you though so don't worry," the voice replied.

Kaoru blushed bright red as she felt him pick her up and put her on the hospital bed. He gently picks up the blanket on the floor and covers Kaoru with it. 

"My name is Kaoru…Kaoru Kamiya…" she said while he was tucking her to sleep on the bed.

The stranger was done tucking her in and he let her name slip into his mind. 

"What a beautiful name…Kaoru…" he breathed out making time stop for quite some time.

"I'll see you same time tomorrow night?" she asked with curiosity.

He headed towards the door and felt Kaoru's gaze upon him.

"Definitely…" he replied as he held the doorknob.

"Oh yeah…what's your name?" Kaoru asked quickly before he left.

"My name…is Shinta…" he said and gently closes the door.

~*~

Kaoru didn't feel lonely this time after someone left. Instead the room was filled with warmth and happiness. The cologne of the stranger remained inside leaving her feeling comforted. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"…Shinta…thank you…" she whispered into the warm air and fell asleep.

~*~

Shinta headed towards his car and accidentally bumped someone to the floor. He gently picks the angry person.

"I'm sorry, that I am…" he apologized to the furious woman. 

"Whatever…stupid kids and their winter vacations…I wish that never existed…" she mumbled to herself.

Shinta smiled, enters into the car, and drove away. The fat woman stood and watched. 

"What a weird kid…can't blame him since he does look weird himself…it's not everyday you see someone with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on their face…" she snorted out. 

~*~

**Gak-ness! I'm sorry for not updating so far! I'm so sorry! Don't worry though! **

**Chapter 9 is on its way. Coming in April! So don't worry! And if haven't read my **

**other fics go and read it! "Royal Past" is a pretty good one so far so is "Silent **

**Heart" so check those out for the time being! I'll update all those fics of mines soon **

**so don't worry! Thanks all of my beautiful readers! Bye! REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks a lot to:**

**Destroyer-Zako**- for putting this story as one of your favorites!

**Magenta2-** for putting this story as one of your favorites! 

**Syren888-** for putting me as your favorite author! 

**The evil witch**- for putting me as your favorite author!

**Niccw55**- for putting this story as one of your favorites!

**Tiaravball15-** for putting this story as one of your favorites!

**Reviews Responses:**

**Niccw55-** Thank you for reviewing my story! I'm very happy that you enjoyed it!

**Obsessed fan-** Okay, don't cry…I updated the story! See? Yes…I love being evil! Muahahaha! 

**Silver Goddess1** – Glad you liked it! It makes me happy to write to make you happy!

**Tennisnooujisama-** I won't stop writing don't worry, as long as you review and read this fic then I won't give up on it! 

**XXkenshinlubrXx-** Wow…that's the first time someone actually said my fic is funny! I'm really honored to hear that. I'm glad you're into my fic right now! 

**Sonia-** Glad you think my last chapter was great! Hopefully you feel the same with this chapter too!

**The evil witch**- Yes…Kenshin is mean to Kaoru. But don't worry…things will change in the end. Oh yeah…thanks a lot for reviewing most of my chapters! Lotsa love for you!

**Tiaravball15-** Uh…thanks for that "threat" it really got me working on this fic as soon as possible. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Kimiko5-** Yes I will continue this story till the end. I don't know how long it will take but I will finish it! I'm glad you think my fic has a lot potential! Thank you!

**MellyssiaVang-** I'm very happy that you enjoyed my fic! THANK YOU!

And thanks all of you other people for reviewing! I love all of you! Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9: A New Day and Friendship

**A/N: I'm so sad…I can't write a dramatic story even if I tried…well this IS suppose **

**to be a dramatic story! Remember…this IS my first fic…but then I'll just work **

**harder now to make it a drama…OKAY! Moving on…**

**~*~**

**Anyone missed this story? Did you? Sorry I was busy typing my new fic called **

**"Royal Past". Check that one out! It's doing pretty good so far…it's a bit crappy I **

**think…read and give me your opinions! Well this fic is back! Sorry for not updating **

**it for quite some time.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Rurouni Kenshin. LOL…okay I'll be serious…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

~*~*~*~*~ _Us After This_ ~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9: A New Day and Friendship

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~…~ = Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~_Previous Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"What a weird kid…can't blame him since he does look weird himself…it's not everyday you see someone with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on their face…" she snorted out. _

_~*~_

The next day Kenshin came by to Megumi and Misao's house. Loud crashes and screams started to emerge from the huge home. Kenshin immediately ran to the front door and into the house towards the kitchen.

"AH! No Misao! Don't stack the plates like that!" Megumi screamed. Soon the pile of plates fell on the floor from the sink. 

"NO MISAO! You don't kick the washing machine to get it started!" Megumi whined and a couple more bangs were brought towards the machine. The machine finally started and Megumi let's out a sigh, "At least she got the machine started…" 

Water soon overflowed from the laundry room to Megumi's feet. Megumi's face was impassive, "Misao…how much detergent did you put in?"

"Opps…sorry Megumi…" Misao said nervously.

Megumi let's out a deep sigh, "That's okay Misao…none of us knows how to wash dishes, or do laundry…we've been spoiled by Kaoru…that's for sure…"

Misao gave a weak smile and gave Megumi a hug. Kenshin watched the whole scene appear before him. 

"And now we know she's blind forever…" Misao said sadly.

"She doesn't deserve anything like this…to been orphaned a few months after birth, to think that she was being a burden to this family, nearly lost her life, and now to lose her eyesight because of Kenshin…" Megumi whispered silently. 

"Yo Megumi! The front door was open! So we just came in ourselves!" Sano cried rushing in the kitchen and saw Kenshin, "Oh…hey Kenshin…" 

"Hello Misao…" Aoshi said gently, "We're going to visit Kaoru today, are you going Kenshin?"

Kenshin stared at everyone and then towards Misao and hesitated. Misao noticed the change and went up to Kenshin.

"Sorry Kenshin…I was just upset yesterday…I didn't mean to scare you like that." Misao apologized. Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. 

"Okay…I'll go then…" he replied and everyone cheered. 

Misao and Aoshi took Aoshi's car and headed to the hospital. Sano and Megumi took another car and they also left leaving Kenshin with himself. Kenshin slowly got into his car. 

_~I can't keep this sealed within' me forever…~_

He took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers, "Hello Yumi?" 

~*~

Kaoru woke up with a happy smile.

_~Good morning to darkness for the rest of my life…~_

She heard the door creak opened and faced to where the sound was, "Who's there?"

"IT'S US!!!!!!!!!" Misao shouted and jumped on Kaoru's bed sending Kaoru off her bed. 

Kaoru screamed but was shortly cut off when she felt a pair of arms catching her.

"Hello there Kaoru…" Kenshin said gently while holding her.

"Hello Kenshin…" she said cheerfully, everyone was surprised at the way she acted towards him. Not with anger but with cheerfulness. Kenshin only stayed silent. 

"So Kaoru…you must be really bored being here huh? Especially at night since there's no one to talk to?" Megumi asked while approaching Kaoru.

Kaoru began to blush slightly pink, "Not really…"

"Ohhh? Well then who's been keeping you company at night then?" Misao asked with curiosity dripping from her words.

"Um…well…just this guy…" Kaoru's reply was cut right off.

"—Oh? Ohohohohoho! Kaoru's got a mysterious boyfriend!" Megumi shouted out loud making Kaoru blush bright red. 

Kenshin watched Megumi and everyone one laugh, he was the only one not laughing. Instead he felt his blood boil from the thought of Kaoru seeing some mysterious stranger in the night, his fist clenched tightly. Sano saw Kenshin's reaction and decides to change the subject.

"So uh…are you sure you're not going to be lonely when we leave?" Sano asked.

"Yup! Don't worry…I can hear the birds outside chirping happily so it's a beautiful day, is that right?"

"Yeah…sure is beautiful…" Megumi said dreamily.

"Then all of you guys should go out today…" Megumi and everyone snapped out of their usual state and stared wide-eye at her.

"Are you sure?" Misao asked.

"I'm really sure! I'll keep myself company…trust me! Now go and have fun!" Kaoru replied impatiently.

"Ok, ok! We'll go…but if you need us call us okay? Don't hesitate!" Sano said to Kaoru. 

"I won't…don't worry!"

"Okay missy…we're going to go now…but don't worry we'll visit everyday around the afternoon okay?" Sano said before leaving out with Megumi. 

"Okay! Bye!" Kaoru said happily.

"Are you sure Kaoru that you don't want our company?" Misao asked concerned.

"Really! I'm fine! Now go!" Kaoru commanded. 

"Okay we'll go now! Bye!" Misao said as she went with Aoshi to the front door with Sano and Megumi. 

"BYE!!!!" Kaoru shouted harshly making everyone run out the door as soon as possible. 

The room was completely silent but Kaoru knew better than to believe that, "You go out too Kenshin…" Kaoru said silently.

Kaoru heard the chair move and heard the door open and Kenshin began to scream happily. 

"THANK YOU! I thought you were going to keep me in here forever! I'm free!" Kenshin said happily as he closed the door, "Free!"

Kaoru only twitched her eyes while sitting on her bed, "Jerk…" She took a long deep breath and leaned on her pillow. The room stood silent until a voice rang out disturbing the peace, "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Kaoru nearly leaped off of her bed with a heart attack, "I thought I told you to get out!" With that she threw the pillow from where the sound was coming from. She wondered if the pillow had hit him and her answer came with a satisfying sound 'thump'. 

"Dang…you got a lot of strength with that arm…" Kenshin replied while rubbing his head. 

"Whatever…are you going to go now?" Kaoru asked impatiently.

"Fine…I know when I'm not wanted…I'll go now…sheesh!" Kenshin said rather exaggeratedly. Kaoru finally heard the door open.

"But if you need me, call me okay?" Kenshin said gently making Kaoru filled with butterflies in her stomach. 

"Okay…bye…" Kaoru said and she heard the door finally close. 

Once again she heard the door open but this time sounds of high heels echoed through the whole room.

~ Megumi and Sano left a while ago…so did Misao…Kenshin don't wear high heel shoes… or does he? WAIT! He's a guy…he wouldn't do that…okay then who is it? ~

"Who's there?" Kaoru asked with a serious tone.

"It's me…" the voice was soft and filled with gentleness. Kaoru immediately recognized who it was.

"Yumi…?"

~*~

Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, and Sano walked together as a group at the park, all of them let out a big sigh.

"Kaoru might seem happy but she's torn up inside…" Megumi said sadly as the group walked down the sidewalk together.

"I wish we could help ease her pain in some way…" Misao said with hope while staring into the sky. 

"I know I wish we could…" Sano paused, "—You know what? We can!" 

"What do you mean by "we can?" Megumi asked curiously. Sano immediately ran and the rest chased after him towards the flower garden.

Misao ran ahead and mumbled angrily, "Why couldn't he just tell us the plan before running off?" 

Misao stopped right after Sano stopped, soon Megumi and Aoshi stopped behind Misao causing a chain reaction of falling people. Misao began to fall down first.

"Aoshi!!!" Misao cried as she headed down towards the ground. Aoshi ran fast and managed to prevent Misao from hitting the floor. As for Megumi and Sano…

"Get off me fox, you're heavy!" Sano shouted angrily.

"Ohohohoho…but I feel so much safer here." Megumi said happily while fox ears appeared out of nowhere making Misao and Aoshi sweat drop. 

"If you don't get off quickly then we'll lose out chance!" Sano shouted breathlessly.

"Ohohohohoho—huh?" Megumi stopped and got off Sano immediately. 

 "What do you mean?" Misao asked shortly after Megumi got off Sano's back.

Sano patted some dust off him and stared over the gates of the rose garden. There stood none other that Kenshin by himself.

"No way! THE Kenshin Himura is ALONE!? Now that's weird!" Misao cried out unbelievably while staring with her mouth wide opened.

Megumi closed Misao's jaw and mumbled silently to herself then looked back to where Kenshin was. "Why would he be here of all places?"

"This is where Kenshin goes when he's depressed," Sano said to everyone, "Only Aoshi and I know about this secret of his. And since he has been pretty sad lately I figured that he'd have to be here sometime."

"WOW…Sano you're so smart!" Megumi said in sarcastic tone.

Sano glared at her for a moment and turned back to Misao and Aoshi. He began to smirk, "Who's up for a little kidnapping?"

_~*~_

"Come in! Sit down Yumi!" Kaoru said cheerfully trying to conceal her suspicions.

_~What's she doing here? ~_

Kaoru heard a chair squeak and pulled right next to her bed. The air in the room suddenly became tense and silent.

"I brought flowers for you," Yumi said quietly trying to get rid of the tension in the room.

"Thanks…too bad I can't see it…" Kaoru said gruffly. Kaoru heard the chair next to her squeak uncomfortably, she immediately sensed Yumi's guilt, "But I don't blame you…you didn't know I was blind…" Once again the chair shifted again and sniffing sounds could be heard. 

"Why?" Yumi said through bits of tears coming out, "Why did you save Kenshin's life like that? His life isn't worth as much as yours! So why!?"

"I couldn't let him die…" Kaoru said quietly, "I just couldn't even if I did know your plan…"

"Yeah…Kenshin told me that you found out…we didn't want Mika to get into this business so we decided to handle it ourselves…"

"Who is Mika anyways?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"She loves Kenshin…she don't want anyone else to get in her way…" Yumi answered.

"I know…she possessed by a one sided love…" Kaoru interrupted, "But you're not…so why are you involved with Mika?"

Yumi looked at Kaoru with wide eyes.

_~ How does she know that I'm not like Mika? ~_

"H—ho—how did you find out that I don't like Kenshin like everyone else does?" Yumi asked shocked. 

"It's so obvious…you call Kenshin, Kenshin not Himura like everyone else. And the way you speak of him isn't like Mika or those other fan club members. You don't like him do you?" Kaoru asked curiously. 

"You really want to know?" Yumi asked, she saw Kaoru nodded and sighed, "It's Mika's older brother, Shishio." Kaoru gasped.

"I know…he's the gangster but…" Yumi was cut off by Kaoru's loud gasp.

"That's so romantic!" Kaoru exclaimed, Yumi just stared at Kaoru like she was crazy, "So you're watching over his little sister?"

Yumi smiled, "Yeah…that's pretty much it, however, Mika doesn't want me to watch over her just because I love her brother. So she considered me as one of Kenshin's fans, so I became her best friend and she assumed that I love Kenshin like she does."

"Oh…I see…" was all Kaoru said while fumbling with her blanket, "—so how long have you been with him?"

Yumi began to smile and laugh, "You're very curious aren't you? Well I can't blame you." Soon she began chattering all about Shishio, Kaoru sat and listened to all the stuff Yumi said with interest. 

~*~

"Let me go!!!" a muffled voice came out of a brown sack, "Let me out now or I'll hurt you!"

Misao went over and poked the sack. "Hey!…stop…that tickles…hahahaha!" Misao continued poking it until it shook violently, "Haha…okay! Stop it, stop it!!!" Misao stopped and opened the sack and out popped Kenshin gasping for air.

"Misao! Aoshi! Sano! Megumi!" Kenshin shouted and look around the place he's at, "Why did you kidnap me and bring me to your house?"

Megumi fox ears popped and she began to laugh, "Ohohohoho…we got some stuff to do with you!"

Kenshin backed up into the living room wall with fear as Aoshi and Sano approached him grinning mischievously. Kenshin was soon pinned against the wall, Aoshi held one arm and Sano held the other. Misao soon came in between Aoshi and Sano with a long rope. 

"Hehehe…" she chuckled evilly as her eyes shimmer with a plan. Kenshin only whimpered, "Oh no…"

~*~

**What's going to happen next? Send in reviews to find out! **

**Review Responses:**

**The evil witch-** thanks for reviewing my stories! Glad you liked the last chapter!

**niccw55-** Yeah…the last chapter was extra long. Glad you like it though! However, I divided that long chapter into 2 so that's better right? Okay…thanks you for reviewing!

**kaoru kamiya**- wow…I never expected anyone to cry for any of my stories. Well…is Kaoru going to stay blind forever? You'll find out next chapter! 

**Kimiko5-** Glad you like that last chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

**k-** Yes…I now about my verb tenses…I have problems with it…sorry so much about it disturbing you. If you can…please send the errors to me. Thank you so much. My e-mail is aznxcharmedone@yahoo.com

**Magenta2-** Wow…I never expected much emotions from the last chapter. I'm so happy that you like the last chapter. About Kaoru regaining her eyesight…well…that'll come next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gatesu Botan**- Glad you like my fan fic! Um…about Kaoru getting her eyesight back…that'll come next chapter. What the heck is Kenshin doing? Hmm…let's just say it's something his subconscious state is doing. And the suspence on the fan fic will never end! Muahaha! Well…I don't know…haha…thanks for reviewing!

**Darky-** I'm so sorry for "repeating" my last chapter! I didn't mean to really do that…it's just that I wanted to separate one LONG chapter into two so it'll make it easier for everyone to read. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviewing all my chapters! The question about Shinta…well…you'll find out later. I'm not going to spill anything out. 

**Kitsune KeNsHiN-** Wow…I'm really honored to hear that this is one of the greatest fan fics read! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm so sorry for letting you down by not updating earlier. I'm sorry about that. But I will try to update it a lot more. I hope…anyways, thank you for reviewing!

**are-en1-** About Kenshin and Shinta being the same person…well I think you know that answer! I'm glad you like my story! Thank you!!!

**XxSilentxDreamerxX**- Thank you for enjoying my fan fic! I hope you liked this one too!

**moonlight-xxx-sonata**- I'm sorry if this fic doesn't suit your taste. I'll try hard to add more fun in it! Don't worry…but then I'm also trying to mix it with drama…so it's really going to be hard….thank you for your useful review! 

**Anonymus- **Thank you for the review! I feel so SPECIAL! THANK YOU! And yes…Kenshin and Shinta is the same person. That's all I'll tell you! THANK YOU AGAIN for REVIEWING! 

**syren888**- Wow…you're reading all my fics? That's impressive. Thank you so much! And thanks a lot for reading. 

**NARGIEGIRL21-** YUP! I love using spell check! It's very useful! YUP! Thanks for reviewing! 

And for the rest of you people who also read this story thank you!!! Tune in next 

**Time to see what happens next! Till then bye! **


	10. Chapter 10: A New Light of Hope

****

**Important news: "Us After This" has been nominated for a contest! Please vote for it! Link is in my profile! I'm competing in the FINALS! So please vote! Thanks!!!**

****

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rurouni Kenshin…Okay! I'll be serious…I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, HAPPY NOW!? **

* * *

> > > > _ Us After This_
>>> 
>>> Chapter 10: A New Light of Hope
>>>
>>>> By: S3r3nity

* * *

'…' = Thoughts

"…"= Speaking

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

_Kenshin backed up into the living room wall with fear as Aoshi and Sano approached him grinning mischievously. Kenshin was soon pinned against the wall, Aoshi held one arm and Sano held the other. Misao soon came in between Aoshi and Sano with a long rope._

_"Hehehe…" she chuckled as her eyes shimmer with a plan. Kenshin only whimpered, "Oh no…"_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Hours have passed and Yumi was still chattering with Kaoru happily. The feeling of suspicion has been erased and was replaced with a feeling of friendship.

"So that's how you met him…how cute!" Kaoru shouted with excitement.

"Yup!" Yumi said happily, "You know…I personally have never thought of becoming friends with you…"

"I know…I agree…I guess now we understand each other a lot more now…" Kaoru said with a friendly tone, "I guess that you can judge a person by their looks, just like how you can't judge a book by its cover!"

"Got that right!" Yumi held up her hand, "High five girl!" Kaoru raised her hand as they did a high five and laughed loudly.

"So what's it like to be in love?" Kaoru ask curiously while looking at the older girl.

Yumi chuckled, "You shouldn't be so curious! You'll find what love is soon enough…"

"But how can I? No one wants me…I'm just some violent girl with a super short temper…" Kaoru said sadly, "And now that I'm blind that makes me even more unwanted…"

"Don't say that…people love you for who you are, not what you are…" Yumi said obviously irritated by Kaoru's self esteem.

"You're right…I'm sorry for misunderstanding that…" Kaoru said quietly and grasped her blanket tightly.

"Don't worry…you're not like Mika…she wouldn't accept that fact…she'd rather force someone to love her…" Yumi said sadly, "I'm glad I really got to know you, it proves that there are much more kinder people of earth. I'm happy you proved me wrong."

"No problem…" Kaoru said happily, "Uh…what time it is?"

"It's…oh my, already 9:40 at night…we've been speaking for hours!" Yumi shouted with surprise, "I came here around 5:00…wow…time really flies when you're having fun…I have to go now Kaoru."

"Okay good-bye!" Kaoru said cheerfully, "Thank you for keeping me company!"

Yumi stand up to leave but stopped and ran back towards Kaoru and hugged her. Kaoru first instinct was stunned but eventually found a way back to return the friendly hug.

"No…thank YOU! You're the only one that listened to something I say…I'm really happy for that…no one has done this before…for once I feel really important." Yumi said gratefully while tears filled her eyes. Kaoru however didn't see it since she was blind.

"Everyone is special in their own way, no matter how good or bad they are," Kaoru whispered. '_I mean everyone…'_

"Except for you…you're more than that, especially since you're the one who opened his heart…" Yumi whispered loud enough for Kaoru to hear, and she left.

Kaoru heard the door closed but a question still remained in her mind.

_'What did Yumi mean by I 'opened his heart'?'_

_

* * *

_

**3 hours ago**

"That's the deal okay Kenshin?" Misao asked the struggling Kenshin that was tied up on a chair with ropes surrounding his body.

"Fine…wait—no! No deal!!! I refuse to do that!" Kenshin cried loudly, "Sano, Aoshi…save me!"

"Not until you agree…" Sano chuckled out loud. Aoshi stood by Sano drinking apple juice.

"Don't just stand there, Aoshi! Save me against your scary girlfriend!" Kenshin shouted desperately while struggling in his chair.

Aoshi paused to think and continued to drink, "I saved your life from Misao once…this time you're on your own."

Kenshin jaw dropped and Misao smirked, "Megumi…another feather please."

Megumi grabbed a feather out of the feather duster and handed it to Misao. She bent down and held down Kenshin's bare foot. Misao held the feather and cackled. She began to tickle Kenshin feet.

"No! You evil girl! No! Stop!!!!" Kenshin shouted while laughing hard.

"Not unless you agree to the deal…" Misao said happily and continued to wave the feather around his feet.

"NEVER!!!" Kenshin managed to choke out, and tears formed around his lavender eyes, "FINE!!! I GIVE UP! STOP! I'll do it!"

Megumi stopped holding onto Kenshin's feet and Misao stopped tickling.

"Promise?" Misao asked with suspicion and watched him carefully.

"Yes I promise now let me go…!" Kenshin cried while trying to break the bonds around his hands. Misao went next to Kenshin and cut off the ropes. Kenshin immediately ran out the door and drove away. The room suddenly became quiet.

"Do you think Kenshin really kept his promise?" Misao asked Aoshi and Sano who was stunned at Kenshin's speed and remained silent with wide eyes.

"Ohohoho—he will…trust me! Ohohohoho…" Megumi laughed out loud with fox ears popping up.

"How would you know Megumi?" Misao asked while wondering what her foxy best friend could do.

"It's called black mail…OHOHOHOHOHO!" Megumi laughed loudly whole holding a camera. Misao, Sano, and Aoshi sweat drop and managed to murmur, "Megumi is scary…"

Kenshin finally drove back to the park panicking and out of breath.

"Oh god…Kaoru's friends are scary…huh what's this?" Kenshin said while picking up an envelope from the passenger seat next to him. He began to read it...

**_Dearest Kenshin,_**

**_Ohohoho…thought that you could get away from it huh? Well then…if you're unwilling to cooperate with us then I guess I'll have no choice but to do what I must do. Look inside the envelope._**

Kenshin carefully lifted up the enveloped and pulled out a picture: It was Megumi laughing with her fox ears. Kenshin sighed and took a closer look at the picture Megumi was holding something. He gasped, "Oh god…she took a picture of me when I was tied up! And I'm bare footed and laughing hysterically!" He quickly flipped to the back of the picture there laid a note...

**_Like it Kenshin? Well…accept the deal or I'll show the world this…Ohohoho…make your choice carefully...Bye!_**

> > > > > **_- Fox (A.K.A Megumi)_**

Kenshin finished reading the letter then groans, "Oh no…" and slams his head on the car horn. Later a loud honk. echoed throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

**3 hours LATER**

A pair of silver eyes shot opened and instantly drove off towards a certain hospital to see a certain girl.

* * *

Kaoru sat and waited for a while and soon moved her hand over to the alarm clock.

"It's Ten O' Clock…Ten O' Clock…" Kaoru shuts off the clock and waited with eyes of hope.

Soon she heard running steps down the hallway, then sliding, then crashing…she began to giggle.

"I'm here, that I am!!!" Shinta shouted while panting. Kaoru laughed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Shinta asked.

"I'm sorry for laughing…but I have to admit…that was a grand entrance you made…" Kaoru managed to choke out.

"Okay…that was a mistake…that it was," Shinta started to sound irritated, "Now can you knock it off?"

Kaoru immediately stopped and Shinta brought out a small bag, Kaoru could hear the bag crumble, "Are you hungry, Miss Kaoru?"

"No I'm not…you could go ahead and eat…" Kaoru started then her stomach growled loudly. Her face blush bright red as Shinta laughed.

"Knock it off," she mumbled while turning slightly pink.

"Okay…I'll stop…" Shinta said cheerfully as he handed Kaoru a cup to drink along with some other food, "here eat…"

"Thanks," Kaoru said gratefully as she took a bite off a muffin, "Oh my gosh! This is so good!"

"You really think so?" Shinta asked, "I never thought it was good at all."

"It really is!" Kaoru mumbled under a mouth full of food, she began to drink out of her cup, "Is this the drink you gave me yesterday?"

"Yes it is, Miss Kaoru," Shinta replied. Kaoru began to choke.

"I thought you had to visit a friend…if I'm eating their food then what do they eat?" Kaoru asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry…my friend is sleeping so I came by to see you. And beside I made extras, that I did." Shinta replied cleverly and Kaoru began to relax.

"For a second I though I was eating your friends food…" Kaoru said while she continued eating.

"No you weren't, Miss Kaoru, forgive me that I didn't tell you that earlier. I'm very sorry, that I am." Shinta said unhappily.

"No…that's all right…" Kaoru said cheerfully, "Shinta, are you ok?"

"Oro…I still feel bad…" Shinta replied sadly.

Kaoru stopped and began to think to herself then an idea popped up, "How about this, you bring me food every night for this week and I'll forgive you ok?"

"Okay…that makes me very happy, that it does!" Shinta replied energetically, "I see Miss Kaoru has gotten much better than yesterday."

"Yeah… I feel better now even if I'm blind. I'm just getting use to this condition," Kaoru said happily, "I feel "normal" again."

"I'm happy for you, that I am." Shinta began to ask another question, "Um…are you still mad at the guy who caused this problem to you?"

Kaoru faced Shinta; she did some thinking and looked back, "No I'm not mad…I can never be. I caused this problem to myself first so that's what I get."

Shinta looked at the time and faced Kaoru. She could feel his strong gaze upon her. Kaoru shifted nervously in her bed and giggled uncomfortably.

_'I wonder what Shinta thinks of me right now…'_

"I have to go now Miss Kaoru, I'll see you tomorrow, that I will," Shinta said as he gently put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Okay then…bye!" Kaoru whispered, she then heard the door close, and she sighed contently.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

"A week has passed Kaoru!!!" Misao shouted happily, "You'll be home tomorrow!"

"I know!" Kaoru replied happily.

"Wow…missy looks much more healthier each day, what have you been taking?" Sano exclaimed.

"Nothing that you should know stupid rooster!" Megumi roughly replied.

"Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"He's been getting really tired lately, as if he haven't slept for days…so we decided to not let him tag a long this time, don't worry Kaoru…he'll be doing something for you tomorrow…" Aoshi said with a smirk, "possibly for the rest of your high school years…"

"HUH?" Kaoru was now confused. Misao immediately interrupted, "You'll see…it's a surprise ok? So chill and don't worry."

"Oh…ok then…"

"Well we got to go now…is that okay with you?" Megumi asked Kaoru.

"It's fine…have fun! Bye guys!" Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Bye Kaoru!!!" everyone shouted as they left. Kaoru was finally left alone and she lay on her bed happily.

"This week has been great…everyone was visiting me, Yumi came around everyday too just to keep me company. I think we've become close friends, although we kept our friendship a secret. I never knew how much she loved Shishio, that explains why she's not going to see me today," Kaoru giggled, "I can't wait to be home but what about Shinta?"

_'What about Shinta? He's been keeping you company too…can you really leave him? What are you going to do?'_

Kaoru let's out a frustrated sigh and slammed a pillow against her face.

* * *

**Ten at night**

Shinta slowly entered the room and Kaoru heard him.

"Miss Kaoru…I have some news for you…" his voice was filled with sadness, "My friend has finally recovered from her disease, tonight will be the last time I'll see you."

Kaoru sat up and her eyes were filling up with tears, she felt a warm palm cover her face.

"Don't cry Miss Kaoru…what ever you do…don't cry…promise you'll NEVER cry for me," he said sternly, "That's the last thing I'll never want to see you do…"

Kaoru stared down and her tears dried up, "I promise I won't cry for you…I also have to tell you that I'll be leaving tomorrow…"

"Then tonight shall be a celebration," Shinta said to Kaoru. Kaoru put up a smile, "What shall we do then Shinta?"

"Yeah…what shall we do?" Shinta snickered and pulled Kaoru up to her feet.

"Shinta what are you doing?" Kaoru shouted in surprise and she felt herself wrapped in Shinta's arms. She felt Shinta move one of his hands off her shoulders.

"Miss Kaoru…would you do the honor-- of giving this unworthy one a dance?" Shinta asked gently. Kaoru stood with her jaw hanging opened and simply replied, "I would love to…"

Shinta leaned over to click a button; soon soft gentle music flowed throughout the room. Shinta gently slithered his arms around Kaoru's waist and Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck. They both swayed their bodies to the soft music. Kaoru continued to blush throughout the whole dance but also enjoyed it. The music soon ended and Kaoru smiles in content. She suddenly felt tired.

"Thank you Shinta…I believe this was the highlight of my life…" Kaoru whispered as Shinta lifted her onto the hospital bed.

"Thank you for giving this unworthy one a dance he'll never forget…I'll never forget you Kaoru…" he replied.

"I'll never forget you too Shinta…" she said quietly before drifting to sleep.

"Good night my princess…" Shinta said silently and pulled the covers over Kaoru's body, "This won't be that last time we'll see each other…we'll meet in the future…" Shinta bends down and gently gave a peck on Kaoru's cheek before leaving.

* * *

"MORNING KAORU!" a voice rang out of nowhere and Kaoru shot up from her bed.

"Misao! I was sleeping!" Kaoru shouted through her gritted teeth.

"Sorry…I just got really excited that you're coming back! I'm so sorry!" Misao said sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter…" Kaoru said silently as she got out of bed, "Well…let's go home…"

"Wait a minute…missy…looks like there was a party for two last night…there are fresh roses on the table…there were also lots of cups…were you drinking!?" Sano demanded, "Who was with you!?"

"I wasn't drinking! It was a friend I met at the hospital, he was here last night. It was a small party to celebrate my leave. That was it!" Kaoru shouted angrily.

"What does a girl like you know…you're blind…you don't know what that guy looks like…he's probably fat, short, stupid, and perverted…he was probably trying to get you drunk last night…" Sano mumbled, "trying to take advantage over a handicap…"

Megumi immediately pummeled Sano onto the floor. "Shut up…I'm pretty sure Kaoru knows how to defend herself…" she said angrily, "You should've known that well enough by now!"

"Kenshin was right about you being a scary fox lady…" Sano slurred half in his unconscious state, "Very SEXY though..."

"WHAT!?" Megumi shouted and she began to beat up Sano.

Misao, Aoshi, and Kaoru began to laugh as they watch the fox bite the roosters head off.

"I'm am so going to hurt you to the point where you would want to regret saying that!" Megumi growled.

"But I am regretting what I just said…" Sano whined.

"That's not good enough!" Megumi cried as more punch sounds continued to echo throughout the room.

Kaoru continued to laugh as tears of joy formed around her eyes.

_'How long has it been since I laughed this hard, and how long was it since Megumi and Sano fought like this? It sure feels good…'_

Kaoru stopped laughing as soon as Megumi cries stopped and waited for someone to say something.

"Megumi…Sano looks like he's growing all kinds of potatoes on his head…" Misao mused out loud while admiring Megumi's work of "art". Aoshi gulped in fear hoping that Misao won't do that to him in the future.

Kaoru slightly giggled and soon something disturbed her. She slowly began to see light and colors, her vision what still blurry but she could picture all, more like seeing all her friends in front of her.

"How is this possible?" Kaoru asked herself as her vision began to clear. Then something rang in her mind, the words that Shinta said on the first night they met, the time when she felt like she lost all hope of regaining her eyesight.

_"As long as YOU have that hope, miracles will bound to happen…" _

* * *

**GASP! Could this be? Yes it is! It's the end of the chapter! Mwahahaha! If you **

**want me to update quickly then send in reviews! This is now going to get **

**interesting…so quickly review! Otherwise I won't feel like doing it! Well…**

**thanks ****or reading! Tune in next time! Bye**!

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Mori'quessir**- OMG! Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah I really do hope I win…I'm on the final round now…I'm so scared!

**NARGIEGIRL21-** Thanks!!! And thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**BlueEyedKorean-** You'll find out who Kenshin and Shinta are…or haven't you figured it out yet? Hehe…Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!

**Darky**- Yes, I do apologize for uploading the same chapter…don't worry I'm pretty sure I'm not going to do that anymore! THANKS A LOT!!!

**Magenta2-** Thanks a lot for reviewing! Hm…I wonder what should I do next…

**The evil witch**- WOW! You really think there were funny bits? LOL…yeah…I don't really try to write anything funny…thanks for reviewing!!!

**Kuro-Hidama**- T.T…have you figured it out between Kenshin and Shinta yet? Please do…Yup, I just love stuff that deals with K/K justice! Thanks for reviewing!

**Anonomyous-** Sorry…but I'm reserving Soujiro for something more important things in the future…when he comes it's probably where drama is going to appear. Mika cannot have someone special because she's the evil character! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Cyjj**- I have updated! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Peridot**- Kenshin is upset when Shinta visits Kaoru because…uh, I can't tell you yet…SORRY! I'm so sorry for not updating for some time!!! SORRY! I was really busy with my other fics…thanks for the review!

**animelover11368**- I have updated!!! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kimiko5-** Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you liked this one! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN**- Hmm…Kenshin and Shinta MIGHT be two different person…but I THINK you know the answer! Yup! Thanks for reading all my fics!!! It makes me so HAPPY! (cries) Thank YOU so MUCH!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!

* * *

**Okay! That's all I have for you today! Tune in next time! Don't forget to VOTE for "Us After This" in the contest! Link is in my profile!!! THANKS! **

**Anyone going to join the mailing list? If so, just give me your e-mail and I'll e-mail you my next update! Okay, that's it for now bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: You and I

**((Type)) ((Type)) ((Type)) GAH! I'm LATE!!!**

**Sorry for the two days delay! Thanks a lot to tweet for getting my butt of to update this near-dead fan fic! **

**This is the last update of the year! Please read and REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**_Us After This_**

**_Chapter 11: You and I_**

**_By: S3r3nity_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Standard disclaimer apply to all chapters**

* * *

Kaoru woke up the next morning, her stomach roared endlessly. She rose from her bed and straightened her white tank top and her baby blue long pajamas. Then she carelessly grabbed a robe from her closet and wrapped it around her. Kaoru brushed her teeth and took one last glance at the mirror. "Screw the hair, no one's up at five in the morning…" she murmured and ran down the staircase.

"The house is so quiet and it's so dark…" She whispered at the silence, "It shouldn't be any different than before though…after all…I'm always the first to wake up…"

She made her way down the hall and into the kitchen. Kaoru peered into fridge and looked at its contents then grabbed a milk carton out. She then walked to a cupboard to grab a bowl. Soon dishes, cup, and utensils came pouring down to the girl.

At the sound of the crash Kenshin ran into the house and into the kitchen.

"Who's there?" he yelled as he saw a dark figure rising up. He walked cautiously towards the intruder.

"Who are you!?" Kaoru stared into the darkness and towards the shadow. She saw a masculine figure approach her slowly. With quick thinking Kaoru grabbed a nearby pan and slammed it against the figure that was approaching. Surprisingly, the figure collapsed on the floor in pain. Kaoru quickly ran to the light switch and turned on the lights. She then noticed what she hit. "Kenshin!!!" Kaoru cried as she ran to him.

Kenshin winced as he felt Kaoru's hand on his newfound bruise. "OUCH!" he cried, "Kaoru…that hurts!"

"I'm so sorry!" Kaoru replied as she rubbed his bump gently, "I got scared…"

"What? That I was going to rape you or something!?" Kenshin snapped and looked at Kaoru's clothes then at her bushy hair, "Whoever wants to do that to you is probably mental or very desperate…"

Her eyes widen at his words. "Jerk!!!" she declared angrily.

"I was just joking!" he cried and rubbed his head once more, "I was just trying to lift the mood…"

Kaoru pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. She rolled her eyes, "Right…since when did you care?"

'_When you risked your life for mines…' _Kenshin thought inwardly. "Since you pounded me on the head…" he muttered. Kaoru kept quiet and rolled her eyes once more. She grabbed her milk carton and noticed a note.

"NO WAY!!!" Kaoru shrieked and dropped the carton. Milk spilt all over the floor and creating a large pool of white.

Kenshin twitched at her scream and covered his ears, "WHAT is it!?" he cried.

Kaoru calmed down and whined, "Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, and Misao are GONE! They left the whole house for us to clean before NEW YEARS DAY! What are we going to do?"

Kaoru looked around and saw Kenshin exiting through the back door. "What do you mean 'we'?" he replied while looking straight into her eyes.

"Well…you're living here…and you're my 'personal maid' remember?" Kaoru informed while avoiding eye contact with the man in front of her.

"You're not blind anymore, do it yourself…" With that said, Kenshin closed the door leaving Kaoru by herself. Kaoru stood wide-eyed and then grabbed her forehead. "What happened to him?" she wondered and headed upstairs. Her mind was reeling from the last incident. _'And what did I mean by "we"?'_

* * *

Kenshin walked down the beach and sat on the soft sand. "What's wrong with me?" he asked to himself. _'You're afraid of getting near the girl huh?' _a voice in his head teased.

"No I'm not!" he argued back and punched the sand.

'_Oh, being touchy now aren't we?'_

Kenshin growled with frustration. "I'm NOT!"

'_You just don't want to admit that, what a loser…'_

Kenshin growled and grasped his head with both hands. "SHUT UP!" he cried, "I just don't want to experience the same pain…" Finally the voice disappeared

"Why can't you just leave me **alone**!?"

* * *

Kaoru said at the edge of her bed and stared at her hands. She gently took off the rubber gloves and sighed from exhaustion. Since Kenshin mysteriously went out Kaoru occupied herself by cleaning the house. She blew a strand of hair covering her face.

"Now I can get my shower…" Kaoru frowned. "That bastard should die for leaving the whole house for me to clean and not coming back in the late afternoon…"

She grabbed her clothes out of her drawer and placed it on her bed. Then she grabbed a towel and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door and removed the ribbon that was holding up her hair. Kaoru watched as her long black hair cascaded down over her shoulders. She sighed. _'I wonder when Kenshin will be back?' _

* * *

Kenshin entered into the house and peered inside hoping to not see a fuming girl. He noticed that the coast was clear and went inside. The first thing Kenshin did was walk into the kitchen.

_'So Kaoru was smart enough to clean the mess…'_ Kenshin smirked and headed upstairs. He noticed something that wasn't right…a hint of jasmine lingered in his room. "What was she doing in her?" His eyes scanned around his room and his eyes caught his bed. Kenshin saw all his dirty laundry folded neatly and placed on top of his use to be-messed- up bed. 

He walked across his room and looked at his desk that was also cleaned up. On top of it laid a note. Kenshin quickly glanced at the note.

**Dear Kenshin,**

**Since I happened to be cleaning up the house hours earlier after you stormed off, I have cleaned your room too! Hoped you didn't mind! And if you are wondering…I won't bother asking you why you were so moody earlier. I guess that's your problem. See you!**

**Kaoru**

Kenshin held the note in his hand as his heart beat steadily. "Kaoru…" He whispered. Old memories of her flooded back: the first time they met at Starbucks, the coffee burn, and how he insulted her…then the worst happened…when he agreed to toy with her feelings and then…

He crumbled the note in his hand…_ 'She nearly risked her life to save me…' _He closed his eyes and opened them once more. "Why do you make me feel this way?" he whispered.

* * *

'_I can't keep this sealed within' me forever'_

_He took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers, "Hello, Yumi?"_

"_Yes, Kenshin?" a female voice rang into his ears._

"_Tell Mika the deal's off…" he murmured, "I can't do it anymore…"_

"_Very well…you know she's not going to be very happy right?" she informed._

"_I know…" Kenshin replied, slamming his fist against the driving wheel._

"_May I ask why you decided to stop?" Yumi asked, "You've never done this with anyone else before…"_

"_Because…" He began to form a reason in his mind that wouldn't include Kaoru, but it was inevitable, "I just don't want to hurt anymore people …after what happened with the car…"_

_There was a short pause. Kenshin could picture Yumi holding the phone and howling with laughter at the thought that Kenshin didn't want to hurt people. "Okay…so you saying that you won't hurt people now?" Yumi finally replied back._

"_That's right…" There was another pause._

"_Are you serious?" Her voice was filled with absolute disbelief._

"_Yes, I'm serious!" Kenshin practically yelled into the phone. Yumi winced and held the phone further away from her ear._

"_Okay…then I guess you wouldn't mind dating Shura right?" She asked a while later. "She's the richest girl in school and our club needs the money." There was a long pause._

"_YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" He bellowed, once again making Yumi wince, "She's the most demanding and violent girl in the whole school!" _

"_Yeah…but you wouldn't mind right?" Yumi replied, "After all…you don't want to deal anything with Kaoru right now, am I correct?"_

_Kenshin paused. "It's not true," he whispered. A chuckle was heard on the other line._

"_Just admit it…" Yumi taunted, "You have a thing for Kamiya…"_

_Kenshin blushed and shook his head violently. "NO WAY! I'm just happy to not do anything with her anymore!"_

"_Then you're going for Shura now…" she snapped and waited for Kenshin's reply then added, "Unless if you admit it…"_

_He sat up in his chair and sighed, "I don't know…I just want to do anything to happen to her…" Yumi on the other end of the line giggled. "I thought so…" _

"_Don't tell Mika!" He warned. "If Mika finds out—Kaoru's life will be in danger…"_

"_You don't think…" she replied while rolling her eyes then smirked, "I really got to see who this Kamiya is…since you seem so worried for her of all the girls you toyed with."_

_Kenshin paused once more and blushed furiously. "Fine, whatever…just tell Mika the deal's off since Kaoru is hurt already."_

"_Very well…" she replied and hung up immediately. _

_

* * *

_

Kaoru came out of the steamy shower and wrapped a towel around her small body. She quickly opened the door and stepped out, then a delightful mouth-watering aroma filled her senses.

"Kenshin must be back…" she murmured and walked back into her room to change. She simply changed into the baby blue nightgown on her bed and ran to the kitchen.

As she approached the dinner table she eyed at him carefully. "What are you doing Kenshin?" she asked.

Kenshin turned from his spot in front of the stove and was about the reply until he saw her. Kaoru's nightgown fitted her thin frame and her curious sapphire eyes shone with innocence. Her long wet black hair made her look like a lost angel. Realizing that he was gawking at her for a while, Kenshin looked down and replied, "I was hungry…"

"Oh…" was all that Kaoru could say.

"And…I thought you might've been too…" Kenshin was now bright red. Kaoru failed to notice as they both stood awkwardly in silence.

"So, uh, should I set the table?" Kaoru asked while trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…you should…" Kenshin replied and resumed back to cooking. Kaoru ran to the cupboard and began to set the table. Kenshin finished everything and place everything on the table. Once again everything was quiet. Kaoru slowly began to chew her spaghetti slowly. Soon Kenshin followed and stuff the food slowly into his mouth.

"This is good!" Kaoru said happily while shoving more noodles into her mouth.

"It's not that good…" he snapped and sipped from his glass of water. Kaoru rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Soon after Kenshin lazily picked up his plates and tossed it into the sink. Kaoru watched him carefully as he headed upstairs.

"I'm going to shower!" he declared and walked out of the dining room.

Kaoru sat silently and continued to chew her food. A while later she found herself washing the dishes.

"Yeah, sure…" she muttered as she scrubbed angrily to remove tomato sauce from the plate, " Leave me to do the dishes…" She continued to scrub the dishes while her long hair kept falling into her face. Kaoru quickly brushed one strand away and continued to wash, soon after a few more fell down. She stopped washing and huffed.

"At this rate I'll never finish washing the dishes!" she murmured and was about to brush the strands of hair off her face until she felt a pair of warm hands gathered it together. "Don't mind me…" a voice whispered behind her.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned while attempting to look behind her. She felt Kenshin holding her hair with one hand and looped a ribbon around with the other. "There…" he murmured, "Now you won't be bothered."

Kaoru blushed as she felt him tighten the ribbon securing her hair. "Thank you…" she replied gratefully and resumed to washing the dishes once more. She felt Kenshin's presence next to her and began to blush deeper.

"I'll help you…" he said above the sound of running water. Kenshin grabbed a plate and began to wipe it dry with a towel. He watched Kaoru carefully and smiled. Her face was now pale white, her sapphire eyes looked almost black, and her hair now was tied back just like…_ 'Like the one I once loved…' _Kenshin's eyes flashed amber _'I can't love anymore because of her…because of all the pain…damn…why does she have to look like…'_

"Tomoe…" he growled angrily while holding tightly to another plate, he was at the verge of breaking it. _'Damn that bitch who took her away from me…' _Kaoru turned off the water and stopped washing.

"Who's Tomoe?" she asked, though it was an innocent question it made his blood boil. He faced her with his usual lavender eyes.

"No one…" he replied, trying to sound like his normal self. However, his hands were showing a different sign. It kept shaking and Kaoru did happen to see it.

"Kenshin…" she began to worry. "Who's Tomoe…?"

"I said nobody!" Kenshin cried and threw the plate on the floor. He grasped his head in pain. He shot his eyes open gazed around for Kaoru but all he sees now is an auburn headed girl.

Kaoru looked back and saw his piercing amber eyes. And for the first time it was up close. She cowered in fear. "K-k-Ken…" she started but couldn't find her voice. His eyes were like a hawk…watching her every move…only it was blood red. Kaoru couldn't breathe. _'What's going on?!'_

His next move surprised Kaoru the most. A slap rang throughout the room, Kaoru collapsed on the floor. She held her right cheek and cowered back to a corner.

"You think just because I was acting like a sweet guy doesn't mean you can take advantage of me," he snarled and threw more plates on the floor. Kaoru screamed. She stood up to run until he appeared in front of her and shoved her against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaoru yelled back while avoiding his deadly eyes by turning her head. He simply smirked and walked up to her. Kaoru sniffed and continued to avoid him. His hands went up to her sore cheek and to the back of her head. He then yanked her ponytail violently down to look at him. Kaoru yelped as she felt the pain coming from her head.

He leaned his head towards her face. "You know what I'm talking about…" he sneered and threw Kaoru across the floor. She was now crying uncontrollably.

"I don't…" she sobbed, "I don't know what you are talking about!" She lay on the floor and tears kept on coming out. She absolutely had no idea what's going on. Then Kenshin's presence hover above her, Kaoru simply covered her face with her arms. He simply crouched down and grasped her wrists tightly. Kaoru winced as he began to apply pressure on her fragile wrist.

"You're a liar…" he murmured and shook her violently, "Just admit it bitch! You took everything away from me!" Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know anything!!!" she cried, suddenly she felt like dying. She no longer felt blood pumping to her hands. Her head pounded with each shake she received.

"STOP LYING!" he bellowed and shook her more furiously. Suddenly Kaoru's ribbon came loose and her hair once again fell over her shoulders. She felt him release his iron grip and slowly opened her eyes. Her shimmering blue eyes shone fearfully at him.

Kenshin's eyes flickered back to lavender. He looked at her, both shocked and confused. "K-Kaoru?" he asked then looked at her, and everything of what he just did came back to him. "I didn't mean to…"

"Leave me alone…" she growled with a deadly tone. Kaoru slowly moved away from him and made her move to run. She ran upstairs and slammed the door, Kenshin immediately followed.

"Open the door, Kaoru!" he commanded while banging on the door, and then he listened closely to hear her. However, he covered his ears when loud music boomed throughout the whole house. _'What have I done?' _he thought ruefully. Kenshin continued to bang on the door incessantly.

Kaoru quickly pulled a short black skirt over her legs and a black tank top over her head. "I have to get out of here," she murmured while grabbing her purse shakily, she then gently placed a letter on her table. "Sorry Kenshin…" Kaoru murmured while looking at the note she just put down, "But I have to do this." She then ran over to the window to climb out, Kaoru took one glance and gasped. _'I haven't done this for years!' _she thought alarmingly, _'What if I get caught on the tree?'_

She then looked back at the door that was still being pounded. _'Do you want to face him right now?' _a voice in the back of her head asked. Kaoru looked outside then window then back at the door. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. _'Part of me wants to help…the other is too scared …' _

Kenshin continuously banged on the door, and he finally gave up. "Dammit, Kaoru…" he muttered angrily, "Why are you so stubborn?!"

Kenshin sighed. "What got into me back there?" he cried silently and banged his head against the door. Suddenly an idea sprung into his head.

"I'm going to break down your door Kaoru!" He declaredwhile standing acouple offeet away from the door, "Be prepared!" He charged with full speed and made a break through to notice that the room was empty. "Where is she?"

Kenshin looked around and walked towards her desk. It was then when he noticed a white paper labeled neatly with his name. Kenshin scanned the letter and felt the cold wind against his face. He looked back up with a face of pain and regret. Kenshin crumpled the paper in his hand. _'Why?'_

"KAORU!!!!"

* * *

Kaoru ran down the street panting, she soon turned around and slowed her pace. She breathed into the cold air and shivered.

"It's not the right time to wear a skirt and a tank top," she murmured quietly while keeping her body warm. Her high heels clicked loudly as she walked down the street deep in thought.

**_'Dear Kenshin…'_**

Kaoru sighed as she thought about the letter.

**_'I know you're upset…and I don't blame you…however…'_**

She headed towards the subway. "Where do I go from here?"

**_'I do blame you for your past…you held onto it. Why? Why didn't you let it go?'_**

She paid for her ticket and waited for the subway to come.

**_'Not only it hurts you…but it hurts those around you. Like me…'_**

While waiting…she felt her bruised cheek and a lone tear fell down her pale face.

**'_I want to know what hurts you…to know what pains you…but you're not letting me, instead, you're pushing it away.'_**

Kaoru looked down at her bruised wrists and held them tenderly. "Tell me what's wrong, Kenshin…" she whispered.

**_'I want to help you…I want to ease your pain…and if you don't want my help…then I just want you to know…'_**

Endless tears began to fall from her crystal eyes. Kaoru didn't bother to stop the tears, she allowed them to flow out continuously like a river.

**_'…that I care for you…'_**

Kaoru heard footsteps behind her. _'Who's there?' _she thought alarmingly, _'There's more than one person here…'_

"You know…" a manly voice sounded behind her, "…There's not much rich men here around this time for you prostitutes…"

Kaoru quickly turned around and saw a group of men. She simply smirked and watched the man in amusement. A tall masculine man with spiky brown hair dressed in a tight black muscle shirt and pants stood looking at her with his dark black lust filled eyes.

He licked his lips in and purred in approval. Then he approached her and bent over to whisper into her ears. "But…" he murmured and allowed one of his hands to travel up her skirt. "I'll be glad to take you…" he replied huskily allowing his warm breath to heat up her face.

Kaoru smiled sweetly despite the anger that's building up inside of her at the moment. "Thanks…" she said seductively then saw the subway coming up. "BUT…I'm not a prostitute…AND you're violating me!" She cried and immediately kicked the man in the groin.

Kaoru ran into the subway door and simply waved good-bye.

"Find out where the subway is heading!" the large man cried while still crouching down in pain. "She'll pay for this…"

Finally one man approached the boss, "She's heading downtown…"

The muscular man stopped crying in pain and looked up. "Perfect…he murmured dangerously.

"Yamazaki, sir…would you like me to call for others to back in downtown?" a tomboyish brown headed girl approached him cautiously.

"Yes, Sakura…" he replied, "That bitch is going to pay for doing that to me."

Kaoru sat silently in the subway panting. _'You know…it's not over yet…' _Her mind rang. _'They're gangsters…'_

"You think?" she murmured, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Finally the machine came to a screeching halt and Kaoru took the opportunity to look out the window.

"Oh crap," she whisperedwith fear looming in her eyes, "No way…"

A group of figures gathered at the front door, all dressed similar to thegang she encountered earlier.

The door slide open slowly.

"Well, well..." Another man appeared and grabbed Kaoru's wrist. "Look at what we have here..."

* * *

Kenshin walked down the cold, dark street. He was dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. However, it was all covered by a long black trench coat. He walked swiftly and silently down the road.

He passed by a group of people then heard something interesting.

"HAH…Yamazaki…" Sakura laughed, "You were beaten by a girl! Not to mention…you mistaken her as a prostitute."

"Shut the hell up…" he murmured. "At least I'm getting the revenge right now as we speak."

A group of people murmured an agreement to what he said. "Such a shame…she had really beautiful blue eyes…" He began.

Kenshin eyes flashed dark amber.

"Extremely nice white skin…and soft long black hair…" He replied and continued to speak, "And her scent of jasmine is a real turn on."

Kenshin had enough of listening to the ugly man talk about Kaoru as a whore. He made his move quickly.

"I really wanted to see how she was under me…" he moaned. Before he can say anything else a cold sword was pressed tightly against Yamazaki's neck. "What the hell?" he mocked. "A sword!?"

"Don't fuckin' toy with me," Kenshin replied dangerously while pressing deeper onto Yamazaki's neck. "Tell me where the girl is…"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**EXTRA NOTE: More new characters next chapter! Guess who they are!!!**

**I'm sorry everyone for the delay of this fan fic! I've been so busy with the other ones...**

* * *

**Review Response:**

**Sorry! This was done at last minute! Please forgive me! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!**

**I promise that I'll thank you all one-by-one next chapter, okay?**

* * *

**-**

**Please have a GREAT HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Review and I'll do more updates next year! **

**-**

**-**

**I PROMISE**

**-**

**-**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**-**

**-**

**REVIEW, okay?**


End file.
